The History Book
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: Kagome has a new essay to write...about the Feudal Era.She discovers a tattered book that fortells the tragedies that will fall upon IY and herself.How will they get out of this one now? InuKag in the end!
1. The Essay

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter One – The Essay**

"Where do you think Naraku could be hiding?" Miroku spoke startling the rest of the group and surprising them with his out-of-the-blue question.

"Keh, if we knew that we would be out killing that bastard right now." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Miroku's right Inuyasha," Sango spoke getting into the conversation. "We haven't felt Naraku's presence for some time already. Do you think he's planning something Miroku?"

"I'm sure of it," Miroku responded sarcastically. "Naraku is always planning something evilly sick-minded. I wouldn't be surprised if he's writing in his journal of 'evil plots' while we're here."

"Do not joke about this Miroku," Kaede spoke wisely as she handed each member of the group a bowl of stew she was brewing up, excluding Kagome. "Ye have to take Naraku's plans seriously. Whatever brings suspicions, ye must check it out."

The group had gathered into the hut three days ago, after finding no clues of Naraku's whereabouts. Kagome had mentioned that she needed to go back home for a while to check up on school and work, but she was staying there longer than she said she would have.

"Well we can't check it out without Kagome. When is that wench coming back! It's already been three days!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Calm your self down Inuyasha," Sango exclaimed. "Kagome has a life there too. Just because you love her, it doesn't mean you have to have her with you 24/7."

Inuyasha mouth went dry at Sango's statement. _'Just because you love her? Where the hell did that come from?'_

"I-I don't love her! How can I love a dimwitted wench!" Inuyasha shouted back.

Everyone in the hut simply sighed and rolled their eyes. Clearly Inuyasha was still in denial, but everyone else was better than that. Miroku and Sango confessed their love to each other, so why couldn't Inuyasha and Kagome do the same? Granted though, Kagome did mention something about having feelings about him, but then why couldn't they at least say 'I love you' and get the drama over with?

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a confused look in his face at everyone's expression. He was obviously missing something here…as usual.

* * *

500 years in the future:

"EEHHHH?" Everyone in the class shouted.

"Quiet down class!" Mrs. Hamada yelled, trying to get the explanation of the essay over with so she could rest her feet.

"But Mrs. Hamada, we already have a math test tomorrow plus our English report is due this Friday." Eri complained.

"This essay will be due in two weeks, which will give you plenty of time to finish it. If you all would just calm down and let me explain what the essay is about, you won't be too worried. It's fairly simple work."

The class finally calmed down while Mrs. Hamada took her time to explain.

"You all will write an essay about the Feudal Era, stating the major events that occurred during that time. Briefly summarize the events because that Era had many different events. Don't hesitate to include legends and myths, but make sure you have at least half of the information to be true facts like wars and battles. Don't even try to make up the legends and myths, because when you hand in you report, you will also show me your source of information. Don't add any information about how they lived and what their lifestyle was like during that time; I don't care about that. After you summarized all the major events, you must write your own personal view of how those events affected our life style today." After Mrs. Hamada caught her breath from the long explanation, she spoke again. "…Any questions?"

Kagome slowly raised her hand up hesitantly.

"Yes Miss. Higurashi?"

"Did you say, the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked somewhat nervously yet anticipated.

"That's right."

Before Mrs. Hamada could finish, the school bell rung signaling that school was over. Everyone scrambled to their feet, excited that school is finally over for today. Mrs. Hamada quickly cried out before they left. "Don't forget, the essay is due in two weeks!"

Kagome almost reached the door to join her friends when her teacher called for her. "Oh Mrs. Higurashi, before you leave I need to talk to you."

Kagome silently walked to her teacher, suspicious as to what she needed to talk to her about. History has always been her strong subject, being that she had actually BEEN through history so to speak.

"Miss. Higurashi, I know you've been missing school a lot lately because of the illnesses you always happen to come across…"

'_A new illness a day'_ Kagome thought sarcastically '_good job ji-chan.' _

"…so since you'll have more time on your hands, I expect your essay to exceed your classmates. Okay?"

'_Oh great…more pressure. Just what I needed. Well at least it's the Feudal Era. I guess I could use Inuyasha's help after all.'_

"Don't worry Mrs. Hamada." With that said, Kagome walked out the class door to meet with her friends.

"What did she say Kagome? Are you in trouble with all the classes you missed?" As usual the nosy Eri started questioning Kagome like a mad news reporter.

"No, Mrs. Hamada just expects my essay to be well done because I have more time on my hands," Kagome explained.

"Oh well that's good. Now you can boost up your mark Kagome-chan," Ayumi said encouragingly. Of course Ayumi had always been good at school so she never realized how hard everyone else was struggling with work.

"Come on I'm starving, let's go to WacDonalds and have a snack," Yuka begged. "Then you can talk to us about your boyfriend Kagome. He really wasn't rude like you said he was. Eri-chan, Ayumi-chan and I think he's really sweet."

'_Well he is…sometimes.' _Kagome thought, but she had to deny the meeting for once. Mrs. Hamada expects her report to be well done so she needed to cram. There's no doubt that Inuyasha would come for her today, being that it's been the third day she's stayed here.

"No thanks. I think I'll just head towards the library and start on that essay."

"Oh come on Kagome-chan," Ayumi begged. "We hardly see you now. The least you could do is spend some time with us."

"Nope, sorry. Got to cram, 'cause Inuyasha will probably be meeting me tonight."

"Ohh, I see," the three girls said at once, understanding why Kagome would want to finish her work so eagerly. Taking the hint, they left Kagome to her studies.

Once her friends had left her to work, Kagome started heading towards the library in search of books about the Feudal Era.

She entered through the old swinging library double doors, and headed straight for the librarian front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" an old lady with white hair spoke with a librarian voice.

"Do you have any books on the Feudal Era?"

"Yes. Why don't you sit on that desk over there while I'll go get them for you," the old lady spoke as she pointed to a single table next to the window on the far corner.

"Thanks, that'll be great," Kagome responded, heading towards the appointed table.

As she sat there waiting for the old lady to return with the required books, Kagome got to thinking about the essay while she stared out the window.

It was spring right now, which means school would be over soon…which will evidently mean that she'll be spending more time with Inuyasha. Kagome blushed at the thought, but her thoughts were quickly shattered when the old lady came with the books. That was fast.

"I have about five books for you," she laid out the four small books with a fairly large old looking book in front of the student.

When Kagome said her thanks, the lady left her to her work.

'_Oh my goodness, this old book is huge! I think I'll start with the smaller ones.' _Kagome stared at the large old leathered and tattered book a little longer for examination until she left it to read the smaller books.

Kagome flipped to a random page and read to herself, _'The woman in this time wore old fashion kimonos while the men always had long hair and tied it in an old fashion Japanese knot…' _"I don't need any of this stuff." Kagome took out another book and read through its contents. The same information repeated itself in different sentencing, none of which she needed. Kagome was forced to look through the old book. Well at least it looked interesting.

When Kagome positioned the old book in front of her, she got a better look at its worn out leather. The binding looked like it was about to fall apart, and as she flipped through the pages, the paper was so old that it looked like someone spilled coffee all over it. The paper's density didn't seem to be in any better condition. It seemed like it would rip at any moment if she weren't careful enough.

But nonetheless she started to read its contents, once again flipping through a random page.

'…_The hanyou and friends looked distressed. There was a strange presence in the air; they felt like they were surrounded. Little did they know that this was going to be the beginning of a new adventure for the hanyou-Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends...' _

"What the…" Kagome yelled, realizing what she read.

"Ssssshhhhh," the people in the library hushed, silencing the startled girl.

"Oh…sorry," Kagome apologized with a quiet voice.

Kagome re-read the sentence again…and again. There was no mistaking it. She wasn't dreaming. This book was talking about her adventures in the past….or future…depending where she was, depending 'when' she was. She was about to turn the page to read more when she heard a loud shout calling her name.

"Kagome!"

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH," the people in the library hushed again, clearly agitated with the immature students with lack of respect.

"Don't 'ssshhh' me!"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled. She recognized Inuyasha's voice anywhere. How did he find her anyways? Oh yea! That damn nose of his…

After a thud followed by a loud piercing scream, the quiet readers had had enough, and abruptly left the library once they checked out their books, not caring about how the boy fell to the ground so suddenly.

Once the spell on the rosary wore off, Inuyasha was up on his feet at once. He could tell Kagome was close by. He spotted the raven-haired girl by the desk talking with an old lady with a book at hand. He charged after her, clearly mad.

"Thank you for helping me out," Kagome said with a cheerful smile. Since Inuyasha showed up, she knew he was going to take her back. Mine as well check out the book now before he drags her back.

"No problem, and please be careful with that book. Our other librarians hadn't got the chance to fix it up yet."

"Don't worry I w…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha was already dragging her out the door. Well at least she was smart enough to already check it out.

"Inuyasha! I can walk you know." Kagome scolded.

"Yea well you're too slow," Inuyasha huffed. "This way it'll be faster."

As Inuyasha dragged the struggling girl by her forearm out the swinging doors, Kagome's hand slipped on the book leaving the cover and its pages dangling from her grasp. When the door closed behind her, one of its pages got caught in the closing, ripping it from its binding. All without either Inuyasha or Kagome realizing.


	2. Discoveries

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Two – Discoveries**

Last Time:

As Inuyasha dragged the struggling girl by her forearm out the swinging doors, Kagome's hand slipped on the book leaving the cover and its pages dangling from her grasp. When the door closed behind her, one of its pages got caught in the closing, ripping it from its binding. All without either Inuyasha or Kagome realizing…

* * *

Along the 'walk' back towards the Higurashi Shrine, two voices can be heard from the distance arguing and pretty loud one might add.

"Kagome, we're going back now! We can't search for Naraku or the jewel shards without you!" Inuyasha yelled. Ever since he picked Kagome up from the library (literally) she's been rambling on about finishing this assignment.

"Is that all you need me for! I have to finish this assignment Inuyasha. If you want to search for Naraku so badly, go ask Kikyo!" Kagome covered her mouth after those words slipped. She didn't mean to say it, but she got so upset. The only reason Inuyasha comes to her era is because he needs her to find the jewel shards…nothing more. Kagome is confused though as to why he only asks her for help and not Kikyo. She was the original miko girl he fell in love with after all.

Inuyasha was shocked by Kagome's statement and was rendered speechless. Today just wasn't just going his way. First Sango stated Inuyasha 'loves' Kagome and now Kagome is getting upset over Kikyo again! Is the whole world collapsing around him? Or is it that his personal life has become obvious to everyone's concern?

The two stood at the bottom steps of the Higurashi shrine listening to their own thoughts until after a moment of silence Inuyasha spoke. "Alright wench, I'll let you finish your assignment but tomorrow morning we're leaving." Inuyasha turned his head away from her as he spoke so she couldn't read his expression for being so suddenly agreeable.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled in gratefulness and suddenly gave Inuyasha a quick hug. From her point of view she couldn't see the blush that was forming on the hanyou's cheeks.

"Uhm…n-no problem," Inuyasha stuttered. He was still shocked from Kagome's sudden cheerfulness and being this close to her was really nice.

When Kagome released him, her expression suddenly changed to a sulkier look. "And don't you ever call me 'wench' again." Suddenly Kagome's expression changed to her usual cheerful mood. "Got it?"

"Keh…whatever wench," Inuyasha responded back cockily. Man egos. Why do they bother?

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and started walking up the shrine steps leaving a face-planted Inuyasha behind.

'_At least she only yelled 'sit' twice today,' _Inuyasha thought trying to not be too upset right now. Kagome was angry enough for him. Might as well just wait for her…and eat Ramen.

In Kagome's room and a couple of bowls of Ramen later:

"Damn…I'm full…" Inuyasha complained as he rested his stomach on Kagome's bed. He already ate six packages of Ramen. Talk about a big eater.

"Stop complaining Inuyasha. You wanted to eat that much, so blame your stomach for that." Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha settled; she still needed to finish her essay today because she'd have to leave to the Feudal Era tomorrow. She continued to write her essay on her desk while Inuyasha moaned and groaned about his stomach pains, but as she was writing her essay, she couldn't help but feel completely oblivious to the facts in this book although she still continued to read.

_The legend of Inuyasha and his friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara travel in the Feudal Era in search for shattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama, to complete it, and fight evil who try to overcome the jewel. The most difficult evil they had to overcome which terrorized each member of the group was Naraku…_

Kagome continued to briefly read the rest of the text and came to realize that the book described the adventures that she and Inuyasha had already faced.

"Inuyasha…do you know the assignment I have to do?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, what about it?" Inuyasha clearly didn't care and he showed that by not paying attention to her.

"Well…we have to write an essay about the Feudal Era. The history events that had occurred during that time. The book I'm getting the information out of…is…talking about _our _adventures."

"Wha…" Inuyasha was seriously disturbed by this information, but was cut-off by Kagome's rambling.

"Wait, listen to this. There is more information about us." Kagome started to read the next page of the book as Inuyasha's ears perked up to listen.

"During the year of the horse, the hanyou and friends looked distressed. There was a strange presence in the air. They felt like they were surrounded. Little did they know that this was going to be the beginning of a new adventure for the hanyou-Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends. This aura that surrounded the gang felt far worse than Naraku and the person controlling that aura was known as Kish-" Kagome was cut-off by Inuyasha's complaining just right before she was about to name the owner of an evil aura.

"Kagome, this is all bullshit," Inuyasha said bluntly. "There is no way there is a greater evil aura or being than Naraku which is why we're having a hard time defeating him, but we will don't get me wrong."

"But Inuyasha, the book also talked about the adventures we had already been through and it was all true! What makes you think that this aura the book is telling us isn't true also?" Kagome questioned with eagerness.

"It was just pure coincidence that this old dumb book managed to get through okay?" Inuyasha assured her with confidence in his voice. "There is no way there is something more destructive than Naraku. It's just not possible."

"Well…maybe you're right. We all are having trouble with Naraku enough and we are a very strong group…"

"Of course we're strong!" Inuyasha interrupted again. His voice took a note of seriousness. "And we're going to beat Naraku. The bastard isn't going to get away with all the lives he's ruined."

"Alright Inuyasha…just let me finish with this essay." Kagome smiled and turned back around, continuing with her work.

Kagome used the book and wrote her opinions on how the events back then changed our daily lives today. She didn't manage to get through the whole book being that it was huge, but she managed to record down the events up until the change in the evil presence.

As Kagome continued reading through the old book, she couldn't believe how accurate the book told of her and Inuyasha's adventures. It made her doubt Inuyasha's opinion that there is no such being more strong or evil than Naraku, but she always trusted Inuyasha and prayed that he was right…this time. When the book first mentioned an even stronger presence than Naraku, it scared her. What if this presence was the end to their adventures? What if this presence hurt her friends…or Inuyasha? Kagome couldn't figure out what she would do if this event were to come upon herself and her friends, but all she knew was that she needed to be strong, if not for herself and friends, but for Inuyasha.

With her mind set up and concluded she announced her finished work to Inuyasha.

"I'm all done Inuyasha and it's all checked with grammar and everything," Kagome said smiling. "This will show Mrs. Hamada that I can complete my work well even though I was supposedly sick."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kagome, but if that means you're done that essay of yours we can leave tomorrow."

"Well its only five-o-clock we can leave now if you want." Kagome couldn't believe she was offering to leave early from home, but she really wanted to see her friends again.

"Once again, I have no idea what you're talking about. What does 'five-o-clark' mean? Anyways lets leave tomorrow; I want to eat more of your mom's cooking and Ramen! Besides today you can rest and have your bath and whatever," Inuyasha offered while heading downstairs to raid Kagome's food cabinets.

Kagome called out to him as he walked out the door. "I thought your stomach was hurting since you were so full eating six packets of Ramen!"

"I'm a hanyou remember? Six packets of Ramen is nothing!" Inuyasha yelled back from the stairs.

'_Wow, Inuyasha's actually being considerate today. Hmm…maybe I'll just spoil him with more Ramen for being really polite.' _Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe she could also cook him some of her special omelets. Kagome followed Inuyasha downstairs thinking of all the wonderful things Inuyasha would say about her cooking.

Too bad Kagome's thoughts about what Inuyasha 'would' say went down the drain, once she started making his food. She again the yelling commenced.


	3. Strange Happenings

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****Fair Trade**

**Chapter Three – Strange Happenings**

Last Time:

'_Wow, Inuyasha's actually being considerate today. Hmm…maybe I'll just spoil him with more Ramen for being really polite.' _Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe she could also cook him some of her special omelets. Kagome followed Inuyasha downstairs thinking of all the wonderful things Inuyasha would say about her cooking.

Too bad Kagome's thoughts about what Inuyasha 'would' say went down the drain, once she started making his food. She again the yelling commenced.

* * *

"You ready Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned over the edge of the well helping Kagome carry her bags of food and necessities.

"Yea, Inuyasha can you take this bag. It's really heavy." Kagome passed the dog-eared boy another large bag of groceries they bought earlier that day.

"Damn bloody human girls are so wea…" Inuyasha stopped mid-way through his curses as he felt something crack in his spine as he lifted the bag.

"You were saying Inuyasha?" Kagome asked smirking.

"If it weren't for your 'sits' yesterday my back wouldn't hurt so much!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Don't remind me," Kagome said through gritted teeth as she recalled last nights dinner.

**Flashback**

"_Inuyasha, how do you like the omelets? They're my specialty!" A very happy Kagome beamed at him._

"_Huh? You mean this yellow stuff?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of Ramen._

"_Yea, how do you like the eggs?" She repeated._

"_Oh…uhm…they were too sweet to my liking. It tastes really weird," Inuyasha simply stated while returning to eating his Ramen._

"_INUYASHA!" _

**End of Flashback**

Kagome and Inuyasha fell through the familiar blue light that engulfed them into the well as it transported the two through time 500 years into the past.

Once they arrived on the other side, they heaved all of the groceries out of the well, the two were surprised when they saw the rest of the gang already there to greet them.

"Ohiyo Kagome-chan." Sango greeted.

"Good morning, Sango-chan." Kagome beamed back at her.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and nudged him slightly in the side so he could get his attention and whispered in his ear. "Hey Inuyasha, you slept over at Kagome's house didn't you? Huh? Huh?" The perverted monk winked at his dog-eared friend, clearly referencing his gutter-filled mind.

Inuyasha's face instantly went red and then suddenly Miroku found himself on the ground nurturing his injured head.

"Keep those perverted thoughts in your own head monk! Nothing happened!" Inuyasha yelled, which brought the two chattering girls attention.

"What did Miroku do this time? And what did not happen?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha's face went even redder than before as he stuttered out, "N-n-nothing! Miroku is just being Miroku."

The two girls just shrugged. Miroku did deserve to get hit once in a while for whatever dirty thoughts he always comes up with.

"Whatever," Sango disregarded leaving the fallen Miroku behind and Inuyasha to carry the groceries as she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome, I think Kaede cooked up something for your return."

As Kagome was dragged towards Kaede's hut, she sensed something amiss in the air. She turned her head back slightly to see Inuyasha a few feet behind her and trailing behind him was Miroku still caressing his head. To Kagome, Inuyasha looked troubled. His focus was not on the path ahead of him, but his eyes shadowed over as if looking onto the imaginary. He was thinking quite deeply, depending on his nose and intuition to guide him to the hut.

Kagome deeply wanted to ask Inuyasha what was troubling him, but he looked too deep in thought to distract him from. Besides, Sango had a death grip on her wrist.

'_What the hell is going on here…something is wrong. That book…it's like it's trying to tell me something…' _Inuyasha thought. Once the gang had left the Bone Eater's well, he sensed something strange in the air. Not with his nose, but with his gut. He felt an un-easy feeling that something in the air was wrong. No, it wasn't jyaki…it was something more troubling. _'That book…it said…something more powerful would be coming our way. I don't have a good feeling about this…' _

Inuyasha tried to put two and two together and still couldn't figure out what could happen. He didn't like this feeling. It deeply reminded him of the time he had a bad feeling at Mount Hakurei and when he was too late…Kikyo ultimately paid the price. Her life was still hanging by a thread, with only Midoriko's soul supporting her.

'_I can't make the same mistake again. I have to act fast about it or someone else could get injured or even die. Even Kagome might…' _Inuyasha shook that thought out of his head; he won't let another evil soul get to Kagome again, not like last time. He swore to himself that he wouldn't let Kagome have the same fate Kikyo did…not again…this time he'll be ready.

Inuyasha decided he would talk about it with Kagome later tonight. Miroku, Sango, and the others don't know about the book yet. He needed to talk to Kagome first.

"Inuyasha, aren't you coming in?" Miroku questioned, from the entrance of Kaede's hut. _'Inuyasha seems so out of it today. Something must be wrong. He usually doesn't have that look in his eyes.' _

Inuyasha didn't realize that he was standing just outside the hut for so long that Miroku just passed by him.

"Uhh…yea," Inuyasha responded quickly, regaining his composure as he walked into the hut.

Shippou was already sucking on those sweet Ninja foods Kagome brought back as the three ladies chatted away about their day. Kaede continued stirring their evening meal, vegetable stew, as everyone settled down around the fire.

All was calm and normal yet Inuyasha's bad feeling wouldn't go away. The seriousness look in his eyes didn't waver as he stared into the fire and the only person to notice this was Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called, but was interrupted by Kaede's call.

"Kagome, could ye please help me hand out a bowl of stew to everyone?"

"Uhh…sure Kaede," Kagome answered in a smiling manner momentarily forgetting about Inuyasha's welfare.

Everyone ate their meal in a comforting discussion about Kagome's world. They conversed as if everything was normal and that Naraku troubles was never involved in their lives although it was Naraku that brought the gang together in the first place.

It was right then that Shippou chose to look for something sweet in Kagome's yellow pack. As his tiny fingers rummaged through the bag, he felt something rather large.

"Kagome, what's in your bag?" The young kitsune asked. "It weighs a lot more than usual."

Kagome turned her attention away from the fire and looked at Shippou wondering what he was referring to. She reached inside her bag to pull out whatever Shippou was talking about. It turned out to be _that _book.

"Oh Shippou, this is just a very large history book," Kagome explained as she laid the heavy book on her lap.

No one noticed, but Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror at the mention of _that _book. His ears perked up more when Kagome explained why she brought it here.

"I finished my essay with this book, but I decided to bring it because I thought it would be useful on our journey to find Naraku," she explained carefully flipping through the pages.

"Oh really? How's this book useful Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"Well, I didn't tell you guys this earlier, but this book talks about…"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out before she could say any further.

Everyone turned to look at the out-bursting hanyou, all curious to what he had to say that was so urgent.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I need to talk to you," Inuyasha quickly responded getting up from his spot on the ground to walk outside.

"Uhm…okay." Kagome briefly looked at the others sitting in the hut to try to get a clue of what Inuyasha would want to talk about. Seeing no hint of explanation, she put the book back into her pack and continued out her way towards the exit.

Kagome saw the red coloured figure walk further towards the forest. _'Why doesn't he want to share what he has to say with the others? He did look pretty restless once we got out of the well…maybe he wants to talk about it.' _With that thought in mind, she followed the hanyou's trail.

Inuyasha walked further into the forest. He got so far that Kaede's hut was near out of his sight. He didn't want Kagome to let the others know about the book, because he felt like he shouldn't get them involved yet, at least not until Kagome and himself figure out what is going on first.

Once he was sure that they were far enough, he turned around to face the young girl.

"Kagome…did you notice anything once we got out of the well?" He started.

"Besides the disturbed look in your face you had all morning no," Kagome responded sarcastically.

"I'm serious Kagome!"

Kagome was taken aback. _'Inuyasha's really upset. What troubled him to be like this?' _

"No Inuyasha, everything seemed pretty normal to me."

"Are you sure? You didn't sense an evil aura? Or maybe an unknown disturbance?" Inuyasha rambled nervously.

"Inuyasha is something wrong? You're really tense." Kagome ignored his questions and felt more concern about Inuyasha's well-being with seriousness in her eyes.

"I'm fine!" He yelled at the startled girl.

Kagome couldn't understand his pain. Inuyasha wouldn't explain to her what is wrong, so what could she do? _'He was so quiet and in control before this, but now as he's talking to me…his head is slowly forming beads of sweat and…and he's shaking! Inuyasha what's wrong! You're rarely this shaken up! You have to talk to me!' _

Inuyasha bowed his head. His bangs hovering over his eyes in an attempt to hide his emotions, but Kagome knew better. He felt sorry for yelling at Kagome. It wasn't her fault she didn't know what he was feeling. It pained him so much that he felt like he was the only person noticing these, strange happenings.

Kagome laid a reassuring hand on the hanyou's arm, urging him to continue.

The hanyou looked straight into the girl's eyes and found nothing but pure concern.

"I…I just don't know what's going on." Inuyasha brought his hands to rub his temples in an effort to ease the pain.

"That _book_ that you brought with you. I think something _is _going to happen Kagome. Once I got out of the well and when we were walking to Keade's hut, I couldn't help but feel something wrong at the pit of my stomach."

"But Inuyasha you said…" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Last night Inuyasha kept insisting that it's all fake so why is he all of a sudden so certain it's true?

"I know what I said! But I think you were right. What did the book say Kagome?"

"It said something like 'there was a strange presence in the air. They felt like they were surrounded,' but I can't really remember the rest."

"It's true!" Inuyasha pursued. "When I came out of the well I felt something strange, and it did feel like I was surrounding, as if something or someone was choking the air."

"Kagome I'm really worried," he said nervously knowing how Kagome would feel recalling that event. "I got this same feeling when. Before Kikyo got hurt by Naraku. I can't ignore it again or something worse could happen."

Surprisingly Kagome didn't waver in her feelings as she spoke. "Inuyasha I believe you no matter what and if you feel that something is wrong we'll check it out. First off by looking back into the history book."

"Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha finally got back to his normal composure, but in the back of his mind he still needed to be on high alert in case anything threatening was to come.

The two started to walk back to the hut as the sun set behind the mountains giving the sky an orange and purple colour.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking down at her feet.

"Yea."

"Why didn't you tell the others about this as well instead of only me?"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments as he stopped walking to search for an answer.

"I didn't want to worry the others because you and I are the only ones that know about the book…and because I just want you to be more careful from now on." Inuyasha's last phrase took on a more serious tone.

Kagome brought on a quiet smile at the boy's protectiveness. "So should we let the others know about this now? They have a right to know."

Nodding in agreement, they both continued on their way back to Keade's house. Hopefully there won't be a disturbance tonight for tomorrow they would be back on the road in search of Naraku once again.

* * *

"So that's the famous hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome." A dark figure spoke, hiding its face behind the shadows.

"It seems that my search has just been cut short." The figure smirked evilly, retreating back once more into the dark.

* * *

A/N –If you did not understand what I'm talking about with Midoriko's soul supporting Kikyo…I don't mind explaining that if you ask. This happened in the original manga series (and anime).


	4. Nightmares from the Past

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Four – Nightmares from the Past**

Last Time:

"So that's the famous hanyou Inuyasha and the miko Kagome." A dark figure spoke, hiding its face behind the shadows.

"It seems that my search has just been cut short." The figure smirked evilly, retreating back once more into the dark.

* * *

That night, together, Kagome and Inuyasha explained what they discovered from the history book. At first, Miroku and Sango couldn't believe that such documents would be recorded in such great detail…so who could have written the book? At that thought, Kagome checked throughout the book, but there was no name except for two initials…

K.T. And I.T.

Those initials could be _anyone_, and the gang listed names off the top of their head, but none that matched the initials. Assumptions of the book's accuracy were still not determined, since the major events have yet to come.

Until today…

* * *

"_Kagome, hide in here and don't come out." The sound of his strong voice spoke calmly just above an audible whisper._

"_What's wrong? Why are you hiding me in your closet?" A very young and confused Kagome questioned as she positioned herself on the carpet floor. She knew what his true voice sounded like behind his soft, calm kindness, and he was all but hiding it. _

_Her once strong and leading post was crumbling before her eyes._

_He wouldn't answer her, and Kagome couldn't understand why. He just stared at her with love in his eyes right before he suddenly kissed her on the cheek. _

_A rush of warmth reached Kagome's skin, and she just felt so beautiful the way it was with him kissing her on the cheek in such tender loving care. Before Kagome could answer herself the question, "why is this happening _now_?" His rough voice took on a more serious tone as he caressed her soft cheek, his hands felt calloused to the touch as he said the three words that told all, "I love you." _

_Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. Never in her five years, has this man before her ever shown her affection. All the past events of them living together, he has never once shown more love for her than her mother…until today._

_So why is this happening _now_?_

_Why was this man before her suddenly showing her the affection and love she yearned for, after these years of living? As a five year old, few would think these thoughts, but Kagome was different. As life went on for her, these were the questions and thoughts she pondered at night. _

_Before Kagome could comprehend and respond to his confession, a loud crash and a couple of screams were heard not too far from outside the closet door. Screams chanting the name, "Itaki! Itaki!" _

_And suddenly, she became frightened._

"_Don't be afraid," he said with confidence in his voice, as if he read her thoughts. Then he suddenly stood up and faced the closet door…he was leaving her._

_Just before Kagome could call for him to stay, to protect her, he gave her one last glance and said solemnly and yet with confidence, "I promise. I'll come back for you." _

_And he left._

_He silently closed the door behind him…and Kagome was left in the dark once again._

"_NO! DON'T LEAVE ME PAPA!"_

_

* * *

_Behind the shadows, a lone figure smirked. From outside the small hut, the figure could hear an audible cry for help, a plea for a father.

From behind, a rustling of the bushes caused the person to lose concentration, but only for a moment before it realized whom it was.

"What is it you want Li?"

"I just wanted to inform you that everything is in place. Your many years of search are finally going to be rewarded, but why must you torture the One right away?" A man that took a familiar image of Bankotsu revealed himself from the shadows. He carried two sleek swords crossed behind his back. The feature may be the same, but it was not Bankotsu.

"I'm not _torturing _her. I'm simply reminding her of the past before I reveal myself." It spoke, as it resumed to casting the spell.

Li smirked, understanding his master's wishes. "Do as you please."

* * *

Rustling nearby suddenly disturbed the sleeping hanyou. With his sensitive ears, it was difficult to sleep with the others in the cramped hut. Ever so slowly and unwillingly, he opened his eyes, and instantly knew it was still the middle of the night as the full moon hung in the sky.

He needed sleep.

It had been a long day, of course. He dragged Kagome back to her era and then discovered new information about the history book. Though, things weren't going too well with the disturbance and he needed as much rest as he could possibly get.

As Inuyasha got up from his sitting position to go sleep in his forest, he suddenly felt uneasy. Unconsciously, his eyes gazed at Kagome's sleeping form…out of habit he assured himself.

Concern hit him at full force.

The disturbance in the middle of the night was Kagome's rough breathing and silent calls. Possibly from a dream, but never has this happened to her before.

Inuyasha instantly, but quietly went to the ill girl. Kagome's head was covered with beads of sweat, and her breathing was rasp and heavy, as if there wasn't enough air in the room for her. _'What's wrong with her? I hope she didn't catch a cold like last time. Or maybe it could be just a dream.' _His ears suddenly perked onto what she was whispering in her sleep, and he listened carefully.

"Papa…papa…don't…leave me," Kagome's cried softly in her sleep, taking deep, heavy gasps of air as she spoke.

'_Papa? Her father? She never spoke of her father. Now that I think about it, I never met her father before.' _

Inuyasha realized it was just a dream, and was just about to leave, but he stopped and felt a pull from his heart that told him to stay…to protect her.

'_Protect her from what?' _He asked himself. After all it was just a _dream_.

'_Protect her from what ever is hurting her, stupid,' _his other conscious responded.

'_She's just having a bad dream.' _

'_Just be there for her you fool.' _

After a few minutes of arguing with his conscious, Inuyasha lost against himself and decided to just sit down next to Kagome. He was already wide awake, and if he was internally worried about Kagome's welfare, then there was no point going to sleep.

So instead, he just watched and listened to the heavy breathing and rasp cries of Kagome's nightmare.

* * *

_He was taking too long. He said he would come back. He promised her. He promised his own daughter._

_So why wasn't he here with her already?_

_Kagome couldn't take it any longer. Ignoring her father's command, she crept out of the closet to search for him. Her parents' room still looked the same, and nothing was out of place. _

_Ever so slowly, Kagome started to creep out of the room, and rounded the corner down the upstairs corridor. She knew her father was downstairs, she could hear the voices down there. One was the voice of her father, and the other voice she couldn't recognize, but her heart told her that she should know who the other voice belonged to. Curious as she was, Kagome headed near the steps that would lead towards the main floor._

_Before Kagome could begin to take her descend down the wooden steps, a loud, angry shout was heard from below._

"_You fucking bastard! How could you betray me like this?! You're excuses are meaningless now that you have a bastard child with that bitch!"_

_Tears were now streaming down Kagome's eyes. Those curses were directed towards Kagome's newborn baby brother and her parents. To have someone she was sure she didn't know, curse at them, brought fear and anger all at once into her heart._

_Kagome suddenly heard a loud scream and she instantly recognized her father's voice. She started running down the stairs to aid her hurting father, but she missed a step in the sudden rush and started rolling down the stairs painfully. _

_Kagome's body was aching with each impact of the hard steps. When she stopped rolling, she realized she was at the bottom step and slowly she tried to get up, but her body protested. The pain was unbearable, especially her left shoulder. It was useless now that it was dislocated. _

_As she started to turn her head to look up, she screamed in terror at the sight before her._

"_NO! PAPA!" _

_Her father was on the floor, breathing heavily as blood pooled over his stomach…and standing above him was a figure with a katana in its hand. Blood stained this evil person's shirt as well as the sword._

_Kagome never knew there was such a person as evil as this one and looking at her fathers' pale face, she couldn't understand why this person would do such a thing. _

_She ran towards her panting father, and threw herself on his stomach, covering herself in his blood and she began to weep. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Her father was dying in her arms._

_Without warning, her father's suffering ended when she felt movement of something being thrust into her father's chest…just above her own ears where her head lay on his stomach. Kagome slowly turned her head towards her father's face, and more tears started to fall when she saw his lifeless eyes. A pair of black, unseeing eyes. _

_Her daddy was leaving her…and he's never coming back._

"_No! Papa! Papa, come back! Come back!" Kagome screamed between tears. She continued to shake her father, hoping that she could wake him back to life._

_From behind, she heard laughter. A woman's voice._

_Kagome instinctively turned herself around, hoping to catch the face of her father's killer. The woman looked young with dark blue make-up around her eyes, to enhance the evil look of her brown eyes. Her hair was wavy and flowed freely off her shoulders, and the only weapon she carried was the katana in her right hand. All in all, Kagome felt fire around this person…and she swore she would hate this person for all of eternity for taking her father away from her. _

_Kagome forced herself to stop weeping, act strong, and face this person, but she couldn't do anything. She just sat on the floor beside her bloodied father._

_The evil woman smirked and let out a small chuckle. "You've grown so much." Suddenly her eyes turned dark. "Just remember. You're father brought me through hell…and he should consider himself lucky for his death." _

_Kagome wanted to retort. To question_why_. Why would you kill my father so brutally? What grudge do you hold against him? What has my father done to you, to make you hate him so much? Why? _Why?

_But Kagome couldn't do anything, because before she could answer, the woman's scabbard forcefully smashed against Kagome's head…and knocked her unconscious. _

"_Remember me…Kishami." _

_

* * *

_"Kishami…Kishami…I'll…kill you," Kagome rasped between clenched teeth.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome this whole time as she slept and heard nothing except for small cries for her father and the name Kishami.

Who was Kishami?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard an ear piercing scream and a sudden jolt of movement beside him.

Kagome sat up on her futon awake, but something was still wrong with her. She was still sweating…and her rasp breathing hasn't softened.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha questioned, his concern taking over him.

No answer.

Kagome's eyes were staring into space, as if not hearing Inuyasha's calls. She continued her heavy breathing…and beads of sweat kept forming on her face. She kept recalling the dream, and it kept making her feel sick. Really sick.

Inuyasha was tired of being ignored and suddenly shook Kagome's arms roughly to get her attention. Kagome slowly but surely turned her head towards his direction, but her eyes were still downcast and shadowed so he couldn't look into her eyes and read them.

"Kagome what's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued to shake her to face him.

By now, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou and Kirara were fully awake and were now listening into there conversation.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome. She looks so pale," Miroku asked as he got up from his place on the floor.

Kagome began to look into her friends faces, but still ignoring Inuyasha's stressed look. Her face was pale as a ghost, and her eyes were red and slightly puffy from the tears. Her breathing was starting to slow down, but her face turned to a slightly green colour and Kagome suddenly had the urge to cover her mouth as her stomach did a back flip.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned when she saw the look on her face.

Kagome ignored her friends, quickly stood up and bolted out of Kaede's hut. She kept running and running until she found a bush. It was then that she began to dispose her supper.

She could hear the running footsteps of her friends; they were coming to check up on her of course. But no one could take away the pain she was feeling right then.

As if the dream wasn't bad enough. Nothing could compare to what Kagome was going to endure next.

"Kagome are you alright? You look really sick," Shippou commented when he saw her throwing up.

In the distance the gang heard a sharp laugh over the hill. Everyone turned to look and see who it could be.

In the shadows, the gang could only see the silhouette of the person, but then it started to speak.

"It seems that your stomach couldn't handle it." The figure continued to laugh evilly, with its sharp womanly voice.

It sounded too familiar to Kagome. Memories kept flooding back into Kagome's mind, and she wanted to hurl again, but forced herself to stay strong.

The figure began to take small steps towards the moons light. Revealing her face.

Kagome recognized the face instantly. How could one forget a person that brought hate and feared all at once?

"Kishami," she whispered.

'_Kishami? Wasn't that the person Kagome was dreaming about?' _Inuyasha thought.

She began to smirk at the remembrance, as her sword glittered under the moons light.

"Yes, it's been a long time Kagome…my daughter."

* * *

Katana– A shorter length sword.

Scabbard – The handle part of a sword or katana


	5. The Battle of Miko's Part One

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Five – The Battle of Miko's Part One**

Last Time:

Kagome recognized the face instantly. How could one forget a person that brought hate and feared all at once?

"Kishami," she whispered.

'_Kishami? Wasn't that the person Kagome was dreaming about?' _Inuyasha thought.

She began to smirk at the remembrance, as her sword glittered under the moons light.

"Yes, it's been a long time Kagome…my daughter."

* * *

Kagome's face became emotionless when that one foul word (well only foul coming from _her _mouth) was spoken from Kishami; the one woman that Kagome feared and hated the most in the world.

Kishami's smirk grew wider when she noticed the look on _her daughter's _face. It was the reaction she was expecting to see from her own. Of course, any person in Kagome's position would have the same reaction. That or fainting. But Kagome _knew_ this woman. This was the person who murdered her loving father, so how could this mad woman be her mother? Weren't mothers supposed to be your loving and caring aid to look up to?

"What's going on Kagome?" Miroku asked, looking between Kagome and the woman who was known as Kishami. The tension in the air between the two was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. They just stared into each other's eyes, as if reading their thoughts. Except Kishami's thoughts seem to bring back happy feelings while Kagome's thoughts brought back living nightmares.

Kagome ignored Miroku's question. She was solely thinking of this woman. She was shaking so hard that even tears couldn't show the fear she felt inside. Sango was there though to calm Kagome down as much as possible. With simple touch to the shoulder it brought Kagome's thought's back to reality.

"Kagome…what's wrong? Do you know her?" Sango asked.

Kagome finally turned away from the woman to look at Sango's worried expression. Inuyasha was still growling at the woman in front of him. When Kagome was about to shakily respond, Kishami interrupted.

"Don't bother Sango. Kagome doesn't know who I am. Except for the fact that I'm her worst nightmare," Kishami snickered.

It was Sango's turn to have a clueless expression. "How did you…?"

"How did I know your name?" she finished. "I know all of your names. Sango, the demon slayer along with her demon cat, Kirara. Miroku, the perverted monk. Shippou, the orphaned fox demon and of course, Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou from the great, not to mention dead, Inutaisho."

"How the fuck did you know my name!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh I knew all about you…since the day my daughter met you all."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagome suddenly yelled.

Everyone turned to see a flustered Kagome. Her fists tightened in anger, her posture becoming rigid, and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. What surprised them the most was that Kagome just sounded like Inuyasha. She just swore.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Kagome yelled in anger while pointing an accusing finger to Kishami. "Stop calling me your daughter! I'm not yours! My mom is not of this time! She's not even born yet! And why would a bitch like you, call me your daughter? You fucking killed my father! How dare you say it."

Kishami only responded with a roar or laughter.

Inuyasha's anger rose to a dangerous level. He couldn't do anything right now and he felt helpless. Kagome…for some unknown reason is in emotional pain. He didn't know what to do but be angry.

"Why are you laughing!" Kagome yelled out, outraged with her behaviour.

Kishami abruptly stopped her laughter. "I'm laughing because of how stupid you are…you didn't even know that I'm your real mother, and not the little bitch at your home."

Kagome's anger boiled when Kishami cursed her mother. "You can't be my real mother! I don't even know you!"

Kishami smirked. "Of course you don't know me enough to remember me. Your bastard father left me with you when you were only one!"

Kagome was about to respond, retort, and shout out an excuse that this was all just a lie. But memories of her past kept flooding back to her mind, of the day that her father was murdered. It made sense. It all made sense now that she knew what Kishami was talking about then, before she ruthlessly stabbed her father to death.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, "It can't be true…right?"

Shippou was clinging unto Kirara for support. This conversation was getting too intense for him. He felt such a strong evil energy coming from Kishami. She was not youkai, because she was human, but she was something else. It felt even more scary than Naraku's aura.

Inuyasha saw the expression on Kagome's face, as if she had lost the argument. If Kagome could not back up with a reason, then didn't that mean that Kishami was truly her real mother? He didn't want to believe it.

"Kishami!"

She turned her head to see a frustrated hanyou glaring up at her. "What is it hanyou?"

Inuyasha gave a low growl to the foul name. "Prove it. Prove that you are Kagome's real mother!"

"Okay," she responded. A silent pause was heard after, as if she wanted to make the gang feel anticipated to hear what she had to say. "Kagome…is not Kikyo's reincarnation. I am."

Everyone suddenly had shocked expressions on their faces. Then realization hit them. Kishami…looks _exactly_ like Kikyo. The only difference was that she cut her hair shorter, and instead of bow and arrows, she carried a large samurai sword behind her back.

"I am the reincarnation of Kikyo, which is how I received the priestess powers. I absolutely despised Kikyo, I wanted to be my own. Different, independent, so I trained myself to fight off demons with my sword instead of that bow."

"That still doesn't tell us that your Kagome's daughter!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Fine hanyou," she replied smartly. "Think about it. If I'm not Kikyo's true reincarnation, how else did Kagome get her priestess powers?"

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. It's true. How else would she have gotten the powers she was gifted with? It had to be through genetics.

"No…"

"Enough talk. I came here for a reason and that is to take your life Kagome Higurashi!" Kishami gave out a fierce battle cry, and unsheathed her sword behind her back. She raised it above her head and, silently chanted something under her breath, and soon a spiral of dark clouds started to spin around the edges of the blade. Suddenly she was charging towards Kagome with the blade pointed towards her neck.

Inuyasha saw the danger that was about to happen and instinctively ran towards Kagome's aid. He positioned himself in front of her, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Powerful blades clashed, and sparks flew in the air. Kagome was tossed aside by Inuyasha once Kishami started striking her sword swiftly at Inuyasha, trying to cut him through so she could get to Kagome.

Inuyasha backed off a bit from her sword. Each time their blades touched, he felt a surge go through his sword and into his body. Every time she hit, he felt his hands burn. Something wasn't right. He raised his sword in the air and struck down to the ground while crying out, "Kaze no Kizu!"

Kishami saw the danger and easily did a backflip and jumped away back onto the top of the hill. "Your sword is pretty nice," she commented. "A gift from the great Inutaisho perhaps?"

"This sword is far greater than that pathetic samurai sword you carry," he replied back cockily.

"Oh the sword's blade is not what matters, but the energy put into it. Inuyasha, your hands aren't feeling too good neh?" She asked while she smirked.

Unconsciously, Inuyasha closed his hands into balls of fists to cover up the pain he was feeling.

"Before I kill my own kin, I will destroy you first!" Kishami began charging again.

"KISHAMI!"

Everything stopped. Kishami turned around to find Li standing above the hill.

"What is it Li? It better me more important than this."

The gang looked up to see a tall man, who coincidentally looked like Bankotsu. He seemed to be Kishami's underling servant.

"_She's_ here," Li responded sternly, giving her a serious look.

Kishami understood whom he was talking about and sheathed her sword. She turned back to gang and saw Inuyasha lower his sword a little. "I'll be back soon, so take extra care of her. Until then, you all better watch your backs." And then she left, disappearing under a heavy mist.

Once the evil woman left, Kagome's heart started to breathe again. During the whole time she was here with her, her heart was suffocating, and it weighed her down. If the battle had been any longer, she didn't think she would be able to take it anymore and would break down. Kagome fell to her knees and started crying heavily, her nightmares were coming true. She knew that Kishami was a powerful being. She could feel it, and she didn't want anyone of her friends to get hurt…especially Inuyasha.

Everyone except Inuyasha was instantly by Kagome's side. Each gave her comforting words, or if you were Shippou, you asked what was going on.

"Kagome," Sango assured. "Don't listen to her. It's not possible that a cold hearted woman could birth a beautiful and sweet girl."

"But then, how else would I have gotten my priestess powers?" Kagome said in between choked sobs.

"Maybe you were a reincarnation of another priestess?" Miroku suggested dumbly.

"Kagome. I still don't understand how she could be your mother. Isn't your mother in the present era?" Shippou questioned.

Kagome didn't want to respond or answer anymore of their questions. She didn't know the answer herself. Well she had an idea of how Kishami was her real mother and the one at home wasn't, but she didn't want to admit it, nor believe it.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha murmured. It crushed his heart to see Kagome in so much pain. There she was holding her knees close to her heart, and rocking herself back and forth, as if to make the pain go away, but what hurt him most was that she was crying. He hated it when a woman cried, especially a young girl he cared about so deeply.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou," Inuyasha said calmly. "I want to speak with Kagome. I'll meet you all back at the hut."

The three looked at each other and agreed. Inuyasha was the only person who could comfort Kagome now. As the three left plus Kirara, Inuyasha gently walked towards Kagome's shaking form.

Kagome heard footsteps coming towards her and knew it was Inuyasha. She didn't want to look at his face right at the moment. She knew he was going to ask a lot of personal questions just like Miroku, Sango and Shippou did, and she didn't want to deal with it with Inuyasha. Kagome hugged herself more tightly, and pulled herself into a tight ball, hoping that he'll get the message and leave her alone. When the footsteps stopped, she continued to hope that he'd leave now, but then she felt warmth around her body. Kagome looked and came face to face with his heaving chest.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke as he placed his chin a top her head and began stroking her hair.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing?" Kagome asked timidly. Her crying stopped.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me, and I wish I didn't have to say it, but…she is your real mother," he said slowly.

"How do you…"

"I didn't want to believe her words, but when I took in her appearance better…when we were fighting," he explained. "She looks and smells just like you."

Kagome pulled herself closer to Inuyasha's chest. "I don't want her to be."

"I know. We'll figure this all out."

There was a pause between the two, just supporting each other in whatever way they could. Inuyasha knew the sun was about to rise. It had been a long night, and both he and Kagome needed rest. But he wasn't going to be here, and he'd make sure of that.

He lifted himself and Kagome to a stand, and the two began walking in silence. Just when Kaede's hut was within site, he dragged Kagome to a turn, heading to a new destination.

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha. "Where are we going?"

He didn't respond back. He just kept leading her somewhere else.

Slowly the forest began to clear, and now Kagome knew why Inuyasha took her here.

"The well…" She whispered.

They both walked closer to the lip of the well, and unconsciously they both looked down into its depths. It was dark, but both could still see the dried bones of dead demons.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and saw the seriousness in his face. His golden eyes searched for what she was feeling in her brown eyes. He placed a firm grip on her sides, and told her strictly,"Go home."


	6. The Battle of Miko's Part Two

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Six – The Battle of Miko's Part Two**

Last Time:

They both walked closer to the lip of the well, and unconsciously they both looked down into its depths. It was dark, but both could still see the dried bones of dead demons.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and saw the seriousness in his face. His golden eyes searched for what she was feeling in her brown eyes. He placed a firm grip on her sides, and told her strictly. "Go home."

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened at what Inuyasha just suggested. "How can I go home to face my…my…I don't even know what to call her now."

"Just talk to your mom. Ask her what really happened and I'm sure she'll tell you the truth. Even if she may not be your real mother, she took care of you all this time, so give her another chance." He understood what it was like to lose a parent to someone. His own mother and father were killed fighting to protect him, and no one was there to comfort him except for Kikyo. At least Kagome has someone to love and care for her.

Kagome's face became downcast. She wanted to stay in the Feudal era and fight off Kishami, together with her friends. She didn't want to see the person that was living in her house at the moment. She couldn't take looking at the person who kept the biggest secret away from her.

"Inuyasha, you don't understand. I can't stand to face her yet." Her voice quivered at the thought of seeing her 'mother.' She understood why Inuyasha would persist on making her go home, but to see Lily Higurashi act like as if she was her real mother would sicken her mind. Now that Kagome had the truth in mind, she could see right through her 'motherly' smile.

Looking into Kagome's eyes, he knew that she was scared of going home now. Inuyasha remembered when they had all those fights and arguments concerning her absence. He remembered how Kagome always whined and pleaded to go home. He would always argue saying that she should stay and help find the jewel shards more. Now, everything has been switched: Inuyasha pleaded for Kagome to go home, and Kagome begging to stay in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome I don't want to hear anymore of it. You're going home and that's final!" Being stupid as he was, he lost his patience and decided to argue about the matter.

Kagome shouted back in fury. "Why are you making me go home when you know that I don't want to!"

"Because you could get hurt if you stayed here!" Inuyasha blurted without thinking. It wasn't his first choice of words, but his heart overpowered his thoughts.

Kagome stopped her arguing and looked into Inuyasha eyes searching for something…and what she found was sincerity. She knew why Inuyasha was being so persistent in letting her go home, and even though she knew that she could take care of herself here, it would only let Inuyasha worry more. Letting out a heavy sigh she gave into him. "Fine Inuyasha, I'll go."

With those final words she jumped into the well's dark depths.

* * *

Kishami continued to walk through the dark woods. With only the half moon's light guiding her way down a dirt path. She searched for the open fields where Li said she would find _her._

The path in front was nearing to an end, and the bushes blocked the path. Kishami pushed aside the dying leaves, and made her way through a clearing. It was deserted. The miko still hasn't shown herself.

Kishami took out the blade behind her back; the sound of metal scratching against metal could be heard as she pulled the blade out of its sheath. Under the moons light she inspected the sharpness of the blade. Its sharp edge glistened under the light, and as she brought it closer to her vision, she saw a red speck. With her fine nails she scratched the surface of the red mark, and could tell it was a dead man's crusted blood. She didn't have the demon sense to smell whose blood it was, but she already knew by memory who she had killed with this very blade.

Rustling from the bushes ahead told Kishami that she is no longer alone. Without looking up from her interest in the blood, she knew who it was and spoke-up casually. "Why did you wish to see me Kikyo?"

"Why has Naraku disappeared?" Kikyo questioned. She didn't want to beat around the bush and went straight to the point. Her soul collectors were still hovering above her, as Kikyo walked closer to Kishami.

Kishami shook her head in disapproval. "I'm surprised Kikyo. To think that you're such a great miko, and you still have yet to figure out that Naraku is _dead_."

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. "Na-naraku's dead?" she questioned again. It was too good to be true, but Kikyo had to make sure she knew it was true. "Who killed him?"

Kishami smirked at the other miko's questions. "I killed him of course. Not that I hated the man, mind you, but he was in my way. So I got rid of him."

"How did you manage to kill him?"

Kishami didn't reply, but pulled forth her sword to Kikyo's face. Making sure the blade faced her. "Do you see that blood on my sword? That's his blood. I don't have a great sense of smell, but I'm sure your hovering demons can tell you that it's definitely Naraku's blood." With a nod from Kikyo, Kishami pulled the sword back and sheathed it behind her back.

"If that is all you wished to see me for, then I believe there is no need for me to be here any longer." Kishami turned around ready to leave Kikyo alone, but she stopped in her tracks when Kikyo spoke up.

"There is something I want you to do for me," Kikyo said in her bored and un-expressed tone.

Kishami turned around to face the miko, and put her full attention on her as she made her request. "Oh? And what would that something be?"

"I know of your relationship with Kagome. I already know that you hate the fact that she is living and spending her time in the Feudal era, and I can understand your hatred. I want you to destroy Kagome for me."

Kishami was surprised with this request. Kikyo did not seem the murderous type towards other humans. There must've been a dark side to Kikyo that Kishami hadn't noticed before. "What would you gain from ridding the girl? What reason do you have to kill Kagome for?"

"The same reason you killed Naraku," she answered as if she was bored with Kishami's stupid questions.

She smirked at her answer. Kishami understood now why she wanted to get rid of Kagome. She was basically in the way of her plans. Kagome is not of this world, and Kikyo wanted her out of it…simple. "Fine I'll _destroy_ her, but I want something in return."

Kikyo smirked in reply. "I knew you were that type of person, Kishami. I've already prepared a deal for you…"

Kishami waited, anticipating what Kikyo could offer to her. Could it be the love that Kishami desperately longed for? Or could it be the power she dreamed of having and conquering?

"I'll give you my life."

"Oh…that wasn't what I expected from you, Kikyo. I thought you were the type to keep on living and helping others. Why the sudden death offering?" Kishami asked.

"Kishami, you and I both know that you've wanted to get rid of me for so long," Kikyo said as if she knew Kishami whole desires in life. "You hate the idea that I am your superior and double, and you can't stand the fact that I'm in your way of your plans of ruling this world. I know you have an evil mind-set on power."

"So why would you give up and _let_ me get my way?"

"I am of the living dead," Kikyo explained. "My life has no purpose here, and besides since Naraku's dead, there's no more purpose for me to stay. I only wish to get rid of Kagome, because Inuyasha can have no other but me. I may not seem like it Kishami, but I'm a very protective and jealous person. No one and I mean _no one_ would take Inuyasha away from me."

"Hm. I knew you were like this Kikyo. You seem to let your guard down once in a while and spill out your emotions. I know how you feel between Inuyasha and Kagome, and that just proves you're losing your touch Kikyo."

Kikyo gave a hard stare at Kishami. How dare Kishami say that she was letting her guard down. After many years of putting up a mask and covering her emotions, she dare say she can read her thoughts?

"Well it doesn't concern me that you're giving up your life according to your morals, so long as I'm rid of you so I can become almighty and powerful of this era, I'm okay with whatever you wish to do." _'Once I get rid of Kagome as well, I can take over both era's,' _Kishami thought maliciously.

"Of course, Kishami. Let me know when you've rid of Kagome."

Kishami turned around and started walking back the way she came from.

Before Kikyo began to take her leave, she realized there was something Kishami had misplaced. "Kishami. If Naraku's dead…then where is the Jewel?"

Kishami stopped in her tracks and replied with silence as if contemplating an answer. Her eyes strained for a few moments, as if deciding if she should tell Kikyo what happened with the Jewel or not. With a sigh Kishami decided to give her answer. "It's missing."

"I see…so you couldn't find it in Naraku's corpse?"

"No."


	7. Being Home

Yes I know it's been a while, but I am committed to finishing this story!

I apologize if the flow of the story is not the same as the early six chapters, but I have been gone for two years, so please be patient for me to get back into the writing style.

Also, since I'm going to try and post every week, each chapter may be shorter than the earlier ones (sorry) but at least it'll be updated more frequently!

Just to clarify since this story can get complicated especially that the manga is finished (anime is going to finish soon). I want to bring the readers up to speed as to where I'm continuing off from the actual series…

In terms of the Jewel it IS completed because the shard in Kohaku was taken back, but he is still alive because part of Kikyo's remaining power kept him alive. ALSO the jewel shards in Kouga's legs are stolen too and Kouga went back to the tribe giving up the revenge to Inuyasha since he isn't as powerful anymore.

So basically it's everything up the point that Naraku was NOT killed by the Inu gang.

Enjoy!

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Seven – Being Home**

Last Time:

Before Kikyo began to take her leave, she realized there was something Kishami had misplaced. "Kishami. If Naraku's dead…then where is the Jewel?"

Kishami stopped in her tracks and replied with silence as if contemplating an answer. Her eyes strained for a few moments, as if deciding if she should tell Kikyo what happened with the Jewel or not. With a sigh Kishami decided to give her answer. "It's missing."

"I see…so you couldn't find it in Naraku's corpse?"

"No."

* * *

Kagome felt the similar feeling as she jumped back into the well to return to her era. Bright rays of blue light flashed before her eyes as she began to travel five hundred years into the future.

This jump back into the well gave her uneasiness in her heart like the time when she tried to come back to the Feudal era, but Inuyasha sealed it so she wouldn't get hurt. However, this time instead of wanting to travel through the well, she wished she didn't have to.

"_Just talk to your mom. Ask her what really happened and I'm sure she'll tell you the truth. Even if she may not be your real mother, she took care of you all this time, so give her another chance."_

Kagome thought about what Inuyasha said before to get her to go back home. _'I trust Inuyasha with all my heart, but to talk to her after finding the truth is just so hard,'_ she thought.

Unwillingly, a single tear slowly found its way down her fair skin.

* * *

Inuyasha started walking back towards Kaede's hut after dropping Kagome off at the well. His mind was filled with confusion from the event that happened only hours ago. Finding out who Kagome's real mother is, and that she wants to kill her churned his insides. A mother is supposed to be protective and loving…like his mother. How could such a sweet and innocent girl like Kagome be born from such evil?

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kaede's hut from behind the branches of the forest he was walking through. He knew his friends were inside sitting around the fire discussing what on Earth happened just hours ago. As he walked through the straw curtain to discuss further about what happened, he had a disturbing thought in the depths of his heart, telling him that this is just the beginning.

* * *

Kagome painfully climbed up the ladder from the bottom of well, dreading each step she took, as she got closer to her so-called family. It was so hard to take all this information in at once. Her entire life was a lie. Her goofy little brother who was always playing around was not her brother, her grandfather who always told made-up stories was not her grandfather, and her mother, who showered her with love everyday was not her mother. All their smiles were hiding this secret from her.

And now it was time to face those smiles again.

"Kagome! Welcome back home dear," Her _mother_ Lily called out as she showed Kagome her pearly white teeth. "It's late, and everyone is still sleeping. I'm just throwing out the garbage."

Instantly Kagome's head jerked up from outside the well as she saw Lily dumping out the garbage. She had to face her at some point, and it was easier for Lily to come to her, instead of Kagome finding Lily.

"Uhm…hi," Kagome said uneasy.

Lily gave Kagome a weird look. "What's the matter dear? Did something go wrong with Inuyasha?"

Now this made Kagome even more angry. _"Why does she care anyways? It's not like I'm her actual daughter. Oh, this isn't going to be easy."_

Kagome quickly asked trying to control her anger, "Are you my mother?"

Lily gave Kagome a surprised look as if she had no idea what she was talking about, "What do you mean dear? Of course I'm your mother."

"No," Kagome said firmly, still trying to avoid shouting. She remembered what Inuyasha said to her before she jumped through the well. Kagome needed to calm down to give Lily a chance to explain herself. "Don't lie to me. I met Kishami over the well and she claims to be my real mother. So tell me the truth…are you my blood mother?"

Suddenly Lily's fake dumb expression faded showing that she understood Kagome's words exactly. That expression was all Kagome needed to see to figure out the truth to her own question.

Kagome felt tears forming in her eyes and forced herself to hold them back as she shakily took another breath to ask her, "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lily looked down in shame. She knew that hiding this secret from Kagome would hurt her, and it pained her to see the look on her _daughter's_ face. "Kagome…why don't we go inside and talk about it. You'll catch a cold out here. I'll make some warm tea and we can sit down and get through this together, okay?"

Kagome was too emotional to sit down with warm tea. At a time like this nothing but remembering Inuyasha's words soothed her mind. She nodded in agreement and began walking with Lily into her house. "Do Sota and jichan know?"

"They only know that you were your father's daughter from before I met him," she explained. "They don't know anything about Kishami except that she left."

"I see," Kagome mumbled. _"So father lied to the rest of Lily's family except for her"_

"Why don't you go and take a bath while I prepare the tea, that way you'll feel more refreshed before we talk. I'll meet you in your room after so jichan and Sota won't overhear us."

Kagome nodded as she went upstairs while Lily made the tea.

This was actually a good idea so Kagome could think for a bit before confronting Lily with more questions about her past. She not only wanted Lily to explain herself, but she also wanted to know more about why she and her father wanted to hide Kishami from her.

Kagome went into her room to grab a change of clothes before heading towards the bath. As she undressed and went to sit in the warm bath, she started thinking about her real mother, Kishami.

"_Just remember. You're father brought me through hell…and he should consider himself lucky for his death."_

She can remember those words so clearly now, even though it happened when she was only five years old. _"What did father do to make her do this to him?'_"

The thought of her innocent loving father being the culprit to Kishami's rage shook Kagome's core. Not only was the image of her brother, jichan, and mother different, but now her father was not what he seemed to be either? Kagome started asking, _"Kami what did I do wrong?"_

Kagome felt better after the bath, as if it started to wash away some of the pain. When she entered her room, Lily was already sitting on her bed with a tray with two cups of hot tea.

"Here, drink the tea while it's hot," Lily said as she patted the bed beside her so Kagome would sit.

Kagome quietly sat on the bed and took a sip of her tea looking to the floor, finding it more interesting in the moment.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions running through your mind right now. I'll explain to you everything I know before you ask."

Kagome sat in silence still staring at the floor. Lily took the silence as a sign to continue.

"I saw your father frequently at this shrine. He would usually come here on his own, staring at the shrine that hid the well, and sometimes he would bring his wife Kishami."

Kagome jerked up her head to stare at Lily in that moment, paying close attention to her words now. _"So, father was married to Kishami…"_

"I didn't know what their connection to the well was, but around the time they started visiting the shrine, a couple of weeks before, jichan found the seal on the well broken. I'm not sure what that means exactly, but it seems since you met Kishami over the well so there must have been a connection."

Kagome nodded in understanding. There had to be a connection if Kishami was in the Feudal era right now.

"When your father, Sasuke, came over on his own, we would talk. I wish you got to know him more if he were still alive, Kagome. He was such a unique and interesting person, like he was from a whole new world," Lily said as she stared at nothing with dreamy eyes. "One day I saw him with his wife and a new born baby. They asked me if they could see the well, and I said I couldn't open the doors to it because it was sealed."

"Let me guess, that new born baby…was me?" Kagome asked knowingly with sad eyes.

Lily stared back at Kagome with sad eyes as well. "You were their only child. That day when I told them that they couldn't go inside to see the well, Kishami gave me a cold look and walked away followed by Sasuke as he carried you. I'm not sure what happened to them, but a year later Sasuke asked me to go have dinner with him and I fell in love. He brought you into our home; we got married and had Sota. I had no idea what happened to Kishami except that they were separated."

Kagome finally understood the truth. The heavy weight on her chest began to feel lighter as Lily explained everything. The sadness and anger towards her started to disappear too. Lily was just in love with a man with a baby. She still doesn't know that Kishami is evil, or that she was even from the Feudal era.

"I understand now, but why did you and everyone else have to hide this from me? Don't I have to right to know who my real mother is?"

"I actually wanted to tell you the truth when you were older."

Kagome looked up in confusion. "Then why didn't you?"

"Your father told me not to tell you. He said that he couldn't tell me why except that he doesn't want you to ever find out who your real mother is," Lily said with a bit of strain in her voice.

"But after father died, you could have told me. I was only five. I was still young. You had plenty of time to tell me."

"Your father was murdered Kagome. The police say they don't know who did it, but after Sasuke told me to keep that secret from you, I had this terrible feeling that his ex-wife, Kishami, was the one responsible. How do you think you'd feel if I told you that your mother was the one who killed your father? So I kept the secret."

Suddenly Kagome remembered the dream she had earlier of Kishami plunging her knife into her father's chest. Her hands began to ball into a tight fist, and then it quickly relaxed when Lily spoke up again.

Tears started falling down Lily's face as she apologized. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I was hoping that you would never find out because it has been kept in the dark for so long. But also because I kept thinking how angry you'd feel if you thought she was your father's murderer. Do you think you'd ever forgive me? Or still treat me as if I were your real mother? I've had you in my arms since you were one, and you're very much like a daughter to me as any real mother."

Kagome for the first time that night smiled. "It will take some time, but I forgive you. You didn't even know who she was when you met dad. You were only keeping your last promise with him too, and I understand why you did. I don't know if I can you call you 'mom' yet though. I need time to…adjust I guess."

Lily began to smile as she brought Kagome into a warm embrace. Kagome's arms were resistant to the hug at first, but in the end gave up and wrapped her arms around her. Even though she's not her real mom, she's been a mother to her for her whole life, which is more than what Kishami had or ever will do.

Releasing the hug Lily spoke. "We should get some sleep now. We've been up almost the whole night and I'm sure you'll want some rest from your adventures at the Feudal era."

Kagome thought, _"oh you have no idea…"_

Lily stood up and tucked Kagome into bed. She brought her head down to place her usual kiss on the forehead, but then caught herself short as she thought maybe it was not the right time yet. She had to give Kagome her space. Lily shut of the bedroom lights and closed the door to head for her own room.

As Kagome's eyes closed shut for some needed rest, she started thinking back about her conversation with Lily.

"_I can't tell her that she was right. That Kishami did kill dad. I think it would hurt her too much to know that truth. She doesn't even know that I go through so much danger in the Feudal era. I'm glad that she told me the truth thoroughly though, at least it'll also give me more information about Kishami."_

Still thinking that Kishami was her real mother brought back more pain in her heart.

"_Lily was right. If she had told me that Kishami, my real mother, was my father's murderer, I _would_ get angry. Too bad I had to find out when I met the bitch." _

Kagome's anguish in her heart disappeared quickly and was replaced by pure rage and hatred. All the anger she had subsided earlier for the sake of confronting Lily filled her soul again, as she directed all these emotions on Kishami. Kagome and never before wanted to hurt someone so badly…not even Naraku.

In the morning, she was going to go back to the Feudal era and open the history book that she left there. She was going to use it to help her find and destroy her blood mother.


	8. New Desire

A/N - Thanks for the encouraging reviews! This chapter is a bit longer this time =D

Enjoy!

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Eight – New desire**

Last Time:

Still thinking that Kishami was her real mother brought back more pain in her heart.

"_Lily was right. If she had told me that Kishami, my real mother, was my father's murderer, I _would_ get angry. Too bad I had to find out when I met the bitch." _

Kagome's anguish in her heart disappeared quickly and was replaced by pure rage and hatred. All the anger she had subsided earlier for the sake of confronting Lily filled her soul again, as she directed all these emotions on Kishami. Kagome and never before wanted to hurt someone so badly…not even Naraku.

In the morning, she was going to go back to the Feudal era and open the history book that she left there. She was going to use it to help her find and destroy her blood mother.

* * *

Streaks of sunlight managed to seep through the blinds in Kagome's room, stirring the young girl awake from her rest. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, and quickly squinted from the glare. Groaning in disgust from the early morning's wake-up call, she tossed the covers over her head to block the light.

As her mind slowly began to remember the events from the night before, she instantly sat up in her bed and tossed the blanket aside.

"I have to go back through the well!" she shouted as she ran to the bathroom to get ready to travel five hundred years to the past. _"I'm sure Lily will understand that I have to go back for a while. I'll just tell her I need some space. I need to destroy Kishami!"_

_

* * *

_"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Li said casually as he brushed off a leaf that fell on his shoulder.

Kishami and Li walked side by side through the forest a few villages away from the well so that Inuyasha and his friends won't be able to catch their scent.

"Thank you, Li. You've always been so respectful," Kishami said as she rubbed her nose.

"Kishami, what do you plan on doing next? Kagome and her friends only know that you're her mother, but other than that, they seem entirely confused. They still haven't figured out that Naraku is dead."

"Li, why ask this question? You already know what my plans for this world are," she spoke quietly as an evil smirk crept unto her face. "As for Kagome and her friends, I think it'll be alright to leave them in the dark for now. There will be a time when the truth will reveal itself."

* * *

Inuyasha stared out across the land from his position at the top of a tree. _"I hope Kagome is alright." _Suddenly he found the ground more interesting as he continued to think about the girl from the future.

"Inuyasha, when do you think Lady Kagome will return?" Miroku shouted from below, interrupting the depressed hanyou's thoughts.

Sango quickly nudged Miroku in the side and whispered angrily. "Shut up Miroku! Can't you see that Inuyasha's upset about the whole situation?"

"I can still hear you Sango," Inuyasha said quietly as he jumped down from the tree. Without looking at his friends he walked towards them. "I'm not sure how long it'll take before Kagome comes back, but we need to give her some time."

"Inuyasha, don't walk away. We need to talk about this business with Kishami, Kagome's mother!" Miroku shouted as he saw Inuyasha turn his back to head towards the forest.

"Miroku…" Sango said.

Inuyasha refused to look back at his friends. He wasn't sure what to say about the situation. Kagome was the one hurting the most at the moment, and he didn't feel right talking about it without her knowing.

"And what about Naraku? Somehow I think he's involved. Kishami mentioned that she knew about us since the day Kagome first came through the well, so why out of all times has she shown herself now, at the most crucial moment when Naraku is impossible to find and has the completed Sacred Jewel?"

Inuyasha paused and thought about what Miroku just said. _'It's true. Why has Kishami spoken up now? It must mean that Naraku is involved.' _

"You're right Miroku," Sango said as she spoke up. "Inuyasha, I understand how you must feel right now, but we can not ignore this…"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned around to face Sango and Miroku. "Of course I know that this can't be ignored! How could it? We're talking about Kagome's mother, her own flesh and blood that wants to _kill_ her. I just don't feel like talking about it right now. I want Kagome to be here…"

"We understand Inuyasha," Miroku responded calmly. "But don't you feel we _need_ to talk about this without her? She's too emotionally involved. Her feelings towards Kishami may cloud her judgment on what our next move should be."

"I know Miroku, I know. It's just that…it's _her_ mother. She should be the one to decide what to do about it. It's not our decision to make," Inuyasha spoke softly as a vast range of emotions crossed his features.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said as she thought about Kagome and her feelings. Her dearest friend is in so much pain, and she didn't know what to do to help her.

"Inuyasha, Sango and, Miroku," Kaede called out as she walked out of her hut towards them.

All of their heads turned around to face the old priestess.

"Why don't ye all wait inside the hut for Kagome. Inuyasha is right, Kagome should be the one to decide what to do next. Do not worry Miroku. Kagome is a wise child. Right now she is searching her heart about the situation and will not let her feelings take over from what is important." Kaede spoke with wisdom in her voice.

"Inuyasha and Kaede are right. We should just be patient and wait for Kagome," Sango said.

"Shippou and Kirara are inside in the hut preparing lunch. Why don't we eat and rest?" Kaede suggested.

Everyone began to walk back towards the hut join Shippou and Kirara. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped halfway and sniffed. _"That's Kagome's scent…she's back!"_

Miroku, Sango and Kaede looked back to see a running hanyou.

* * *

"_I need to get that history book from Kaede's hut. It tells the future! It can tell me what I need to do to defeat Kishami!"_ Kagome thought as she began to climb herself up from the bottom of the well.

Kagome felt movement from the vines she was climbing on and looked up to a see a hand held out towards her.

She instantly grabbed his hand, knowing full well who's it was.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as pulled her out of the well to stand beside her.

"Inuyasha," she breathed as she smiled, already feeling the warmth and comfort from the man she loved, all of her hatred for Kishami momentarily faded. "I'm back."

"I mis…I mean, how are you?" Inuyasha hesitated as he managed to quickly catch his phrases. "How did it go with your mom?"

Kagome gave him a quick stern eye. "She's _not_ my mother. And she explained as best as she could. I can't blame her, but…just don't call her my mom, please."

Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's sudden reaction to the word _mom_.

Silence over came them, and Kagome could not take it any longer. She started walking towards Kaede's hut. "We should go see Kaede and the others, Inuyasha. I have an idea on what we can do about our problem with Kishami."

Inuyasha's hand reached out towards Kagome as she walked away from him, but he suddenly held back. He didn't know how to comfort her. Secretly he wished that he had the courage to just hold her still with him, but for some reason, _this_ Kagome made it hard for him to hold onto. It was like she was a different person. _"Kagome, I wish you would just let me in..."_

Managing to catch up with the angry girl, they walked together through the straw curtain to greet the others in the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippou shouted with happiness as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "You're back. Are you feeling better?"

"Shippou! Why don't you sit down beside the others as I explain myself?" Kagome said as she sat the young kitsune onto the floor.

"Lady Kagome, did you talk with your mother back home?" Miroku asked.

Once again, Kagome gave her friends that stern eye that warned, "I would appreciate it, if everyone here would not refer _her_ as my mother. Just call her Lily…that's her real name."

"But Kagome…" Kaede started.

"I would _really _appreciate it Kaede…I'm not ready," Kagome whispered in a serious tone.

Everyone began to sit around the fire as Kagome informed her friends of what Lily had told her about her past. Each sentence that came from Kagome's mouth was filled with sadness.

Inuyasha became angrier whenever Kishami's name was spoken. He also noticed how each time Kagome mentioned her name, her lips shook. They weren't trembling in fear, but shook with held back _rage_.

When Kagome finished explaining, Miroku spoke up.

"I see. So, it seems that Kishami has lived in your time. This does raise a lot of questions though, like how was she able to travel through the well?"

"Keh, it's obvious Miroku," Inuyasha spoke up, his anger starting to take over. "She's a priestess like Kagome. Of course traveling through the well is simple for her."

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. She wanted, no, needed to find Kishami. "I know what you mean Miroku. There's a lot of stuff with Kishami and my past that is mysterious. However, I know how we're going to find her."

"But Kagome," Kaede spoke up trying not to sound inconsiderate. "What about Naraku? What shall ye do about his mysterious disappearance?"

Kagome stood up looking around the hut for the mysterious history book as she spoke. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going after Kishami. I'll go by myself if you all wish to search for Naraku. But honestly, if Kishami says she's the true reincarnation of Kikyo, then we're bound to run into Naraku. He will most likely be looking for her seeing as she could be a threat."

Kagome found her yellow backpack sitting in the corner of the hut next to some firewood. Her friends just stared as her as she rummaged through its contents to pull out the very large old book. "Besides," she continued, "this book is going to help us."

Everyone stared in surprise at the very large book Kagome took out. They had totally forgotten about the mysterious book that foretold their adventures ever since Kishami came into the picture.

"Kagome that book…" Sango said.

"I know. Someone who knew us wrote this book, and it tells our adventures. It already predicted that we would meet something ominous, that was, of course, Kishami showing up. This book will help us track her next move." Kagome explained as she turned to flip to the next page she left off from.

Everyone nodded in response, knowing full well that this is what they needed in order to find Kishami, and possibly Naraku.

As excited as everyone seemed to finally have an object that could solve all they're problems, Inuyasha didn't seem as pleased. Sure this book would help them, but he didn't like how Kagome has become so anxious.

Kagome sat back down with her friends around the fire and began to read the next page.

"_In the pursuit to search for their new enemy, Kishami. Kagome and her friends started to read the mysterious book in search for answers…"_

"Wow…that's a little too specific isn't it?" Shippou questioned in surprise.

Everyone nodded, as Kagome continued to read.

"_Battle after battle will come their way in their search for Kishami. Small demons and even very peculiar ones will cross the group as Kishami prepares herself for her next encounter. _

_Along their journey to the East, they found themselves in front of a castle that held an interesting past that would involve both Kagome and Kishami. The group decided to stay the night and find out more information." _

"Okay, that's it!" Kagome shouted in success as she closed the book. "We have our next direction, and if the book says it'll help us with understanding more about Kishami, then this is the place we need to go!"

"I guess we'll head out tomorrow morning, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. We'll need some well rested sleep tonight." Kagome turned to look outside to see that it already getting dark. "I'm going outside by the river to refill the bottles. Sango I'll leave the book to you. It's our most valuable source of information now, so you take care of it."

"Of course, Kagome."

With that said, Kagome rummaged through her backpack to pull out the desired bottles and headed outside the hut.

The rest of the gang started to discuss amongst themselves once Kagome was out of hearing range.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Kaede, do you think this is a good idea?"

Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm sure ye have already noticed that Kagome's spirit has started to become dark."

"Yeah, it was hard to miss," Inuyasha said sadly as he turned to look out the window.

"What do you mean Kaede? All of us here had become vengeful because of Naraku, why should it matter that Kagome now has strong feelings against Kishami?" Shippou questioned.

"You see, dear child, Kagome is not like the rest of you. She is a priestess, and her spirit must be kept pure in order to use her powers well. Now, her spirit has taken on such rage and hurt from her encounter with Kishami."

"But Kaede, if this is true, why hasn't Kikyo and Kishami's powers weakened as well?" Sango asked curiously. "Kikyo's hatred towards Naraku is vengeful, and Kishami's hatred for Kagome is _very_ dark."

"That is because both Kikyo and Kishami have been _trained_ for many years at the art of a spiritual priestess. They're spirit is not as sensitive as Kagome's, whom is very new to her own powers. They learned to control their spirit and emotions to their _gain_, however, for Kagome…it has become dangerous. Her hatred for Kishami is much more dark than her hatred towards Naraku."

Inuyasha turned to speak up. "Dangerous?! You mean, Kagome will be in danger from her own emotions?"

Kaede looked down towards the fire. "I'm afraid so. If Kagome does not learn how to separate her emotions from her power, in the next battle, she may find herself not able to use her sacred arrows or possibly worse…"

"We can't afford to go after Kishami now!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. His feelings towards protecting the young girl filled his gut.

"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm not finished," Kaede shushed. "It's true that her powers may weaken, but it can also become immensely strong. It all depends on Kagome."

At this, Inuyasha calmed himself a bit with relief.

"So you're saying Kaede, that Kagome can either become gravely weak, or super strong? How can she become stronger? What must she do in order to prevent herself from becoming weaker?" Miroku asked.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that it comes from training and _experience_ for her to become stronger, like Kikyo and Kishami. However, it will be very unexpected how Kagome might be able to do this."

"So…does that mean we're still going to look for Kishami?" Sango asked.

"I guess so. Kagome seems so dedicated," Miroku answered, as he thought about the situation. "She said she would go by herself to find her, and if that's the case, I think it would be best if we all went with her."

Inuyasha had heard enough about all this talk with Kagome. He was starting to get sick of it. The entire conversation had been about how Kagome's life could be in danger, and the unknown scared him. If he could, he would force Kagome to not go after Kishami, but he knew that once she said the command, there was no stopping her.

Inuyasha started to feel betrayed by his friends. How could they just let her go? The fact that her emotions to her spiritual powers can go either way was so risky!

"I'm going outside," Inuyasha stated as he went out to look for Kagome. He needed to talk to her. He wanted her to know how she was feeling right now, but not only that. He wanted to comfort her. He knew that she liked to lean on him, but now it seems that she's distanced herself.

Inuyasha walked through the forest and headed towards the sound of the river. The sky had already darkened and the half moon shone a blue light over the land. He slowed his pace when he saw the girl that filled his mind bent over next to the running river.

His heart began to sink as he saw Kagome's once rosy cheeks gone pale as she filled water in their canteens. Her eyes that used to be filled with life now showed little luster under the moon's gaze. Oh, how Inuyasha wished he could just pick her up and wash away all her fears, all her anger, and all her pain.

"Kagome…" He spoke up, grabbing Kagome's attention from her thoughts.

Kagome turned around to see the hanyou looking down at her.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome began to stand up after filling up all the bottles. "I'm fine Inuyasha. We're all set on our course tomorrow, so we should be getting a lot of rest tonight."

"Cut the crap Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, getting tired of Kagome's distancing. "Stop faking it like you're fine. You found out yesterday that Kishami killed your father and wants to kill _you_. You are _not_ fine, Kagome."

Kagome's plain expression turned to anger as she shouted back at Inuyasha, "Fine! You're right. I'm not exactly calm about the matter, but what do you expect me to do? Cry all night long feeling sorry for myself? I'm not going to be _that_ girl anymore. I want to _destroy_ Kishami. I feel so much anger boiled up inside me right now that I want to…"

Kagome's explanation was cut short as Inuyasha grabbed onto one of Kagome's flailing arms to pull her into a tight embrace. One of his arms managed to snake itself around her small waist, while the other held the top of her head close to his chest.

Kagome held a short intake of breath as she impacted his hard chest, her arms suddenly going slack at the sudden movement.

Inuyasha spoke with a shaky voice. "I hate this Kagome. I hate what you're doing to yourself. Ever since you came back from your home, you put up a tough façade to hide how you're truly feeling."

Kagome's hands began to move to place itself on Inuyasha's chest as she grabbed the front of his haori tightly.

"Inuyasha…I can't show weakness anymore. Kishami is coming after _me_. If I expose _any_ feelings of sadness, I feel like she's beaten me. She already came to kill my father, and that night I couldn't do anything but cry. But now, I can do something."

Inuyasha held Kagome closer. "I know, Kagome. I can understand why you seek revenge so much, but…don't let it change you. I don't want your spirit to become darker because of a bitch like Kishami."

Kagome didn't know how to respond. _"He thinks my spirit has become darker? But, Inuyasha, I'm still the same person…I'm just…angry."_

Unconsciously a small tear started to form in her eyes. She didn't think that her anger for Kishami had made her darker…

Suddenly the tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much she tried to force them back, "Inuyasha…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean for this to happen, it's just that you don't understand how that woman makes me feel."

Inuyasha pulled back Kagome's head so he could look into her eyes. He took his thumb and wiped away a heavy tear that streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Kagome, its okay. Just for this night, just cry out all of your feelings towards her. It's okay to show weakness, I'm here to protect you. She won't win just because you're hurting," Inuyasha said as cupped her cheek with his warm hands, bringing her face to rest under the crook of his neck.

Kagome began to cry out all of the pain that she held within herself for the past two days. It was true that her anger had taken over, but deep down, the old Kagome was tearing up inside. If Inuyasha weren't here to convince her to cry out, she would have held onto the sadness until her heart suffered.

She didn't even notice when Inuyasha carried her onto his lap as he positioned himself beside a tree.

Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Well, there was a bit of fluff for everyone haha. It was actually really hard to transform an angry Kagome to a sad one. But it NEEDED a fluffy scene!

Please review!


	9. Only to Be Expected

A/N – Okay so embarrassingly, this whole time I've been spelling Tetsusaiga wrong =S I know this is correct because that's how Rumiko spells it =(

SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE! I realized as I looked back on other fanfics that there are various spellings for the sword. So FINALLY I actually went to check out the real spelling.

Anyways, sorry for the long update, but here it is.

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

**

* * *

****The History Book**

**Chapter Nine – Only to Be Expected**

Last Time:

"Kagome, its okay. Just for this night, just cry out all of your feelings towards her. It's okay to show weakness. I'm here to protect you. She won't win just because you're hurting," Inuyasha said as cupped her cheek with his warm hands, bringing her face to rest under the crook of his neck.

Kagome began to cry out all of the pain that she held within herself for the past two days. It was true that her anger had taken over, but deep down, the old Kagome was tearing up inside. If Inuyasha weren't here to convince her to cry out, she would have held onto the sadness until her heart suffered.

She didn't even notice when Inuyasha carried her onto his lap as he positioned himself beside a tree.

Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Glimmers of flickering light managed to seep through the ferns of the trees high above the sleeping couple's heads. Kagome lay comfortably in the arms of Inuyasha. A peaceful smile graced her lips – a far cry from the events from the night before. Inuyasha was as well content with himself; his head lay on top of Kagome's raven tresses as he took another breath of her sweet scent.

A stranger could walk by the two right now and would simply smile at the sheer purity of this moment. This peaceful moment that would end as soon as one of them woke up.

Which Kagome did.

Her lashes began to slowly flutter open from the sun's light. As she slowly came to consciousness, she noticed that she wasn't alone rather she was sleeping on another person…Inuyasha?

As Kagome tried to wake herself up, memories from the night before flicked by her mind. _Oh yeah…Inuyasha was with me last night_.

Kagome turned her head up to see the man she loved sleeping peacefully, however her sudden movement started to stir him awake.

"Mhm…Kagome?" Inuyasha said as his eyes started to open.

Kagome felt a rush of warmth reach her cheeks at the realization of the position they were both in. Inuyasha turned to stare at the blushing girl before him. His legs started to feel numb from having Kagome sleep on them all night. Realization dawned on him when he noticed how intimate their position was. He too started to blush.

Words were not spoken as the two just stared into each other's eyes.

_In this position we're in…oh, it's just too perfect…but there's something in the back of my mind that is fighting for attention…wait…what is it?_

_Kishami._

Kagome's eyes widened from her dreamy ones, as her suppressed anger re-surfaced. She reluctantly pushed herself away from Inuyasha and stood up.

Inuyasha immediately missed the warmth. "Kagome?"

"We should get back to the others. We have a long journey ahead to the East," she answered while walking towards edge of the river to pick up the forgotten bottles of water.

Inuyasha looked down to the ground as he too stood up. He knew that Kagome would return to this hollow person. She already told him last night that she couldn't be the same person anymore. She had to be stronger…and by being stronger, it meant not showing any weakness. Inuyasha already knew that after last night, after he said that she could at least cry out her feelings for once, that she would not do it again. He wished that someone above would pity him and bring back the old Kagome. But for now, all he could do is just stay by her side and support her no matter what. After all, he loved her.

"Let's get going then," Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome carry some of the water bottles back to camp.

They found the rest of their group already packed and ready for the journey ahead. It seems that they weren't worried that Inuyasha and Kagome had not returned to the hut last night. Miroku was starting to eye Inuyasha warily as if saying _did you manage to get lucky?_

In response, Inuyasha 'keh'd' him (if that was possible) and told him to mind his own business.

Sango in turn eyed Kagome saying _we'll talk about this later_.

While all these silent exchanges took place Shippou sighed. He wasn't the oblivious kid they all believed he was. Instead he stayed quiet, clearly noting that no one was going to talk about it.

Sango realized she had almost forgotten something very important that they needed to bring along their travels. She quickly ran inside the hut to pull out Kagome's yellow backpack.

"Here Kagome, the history book is inside."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said as she took her heavy backpack. She then began to gather her bow and arrows, all set ready to go.

"So should we walk?" Sango asked everyone.

Kagome was the first to speak; clearly she was taking charge now. "Well, the book says that we would encounter battle after battle with demons, so I think running would be our best option to avoid these unnecessary battles. This way, we'll be able to reach the castle in one piece. No doubt, Kishami has set up traps for us."

Miroku looked out into the distance as if contemplating Kagome's strategy. "I think Lady Kagome is right. It would be very ideal if we can reach this castle before sunset. Who knows what Kishami has planned for us."

Sango nodded in understanding. "Kirara."

The obedient cat demon suddenly ran forward in front of the group and transformed into her larger form. Sango and Miroku, with Shippou on Miroku's shoulder, jumped onto the awaiting cat's back.

Kagome already positioned herself on Inuyasha's back.

"Let's go," Inuyasha called out, as everyone began into a run towards the East.

Kaede managed to come out of her hut just in time to see the group leave. She then looked towards the sky, and even though it was daylight and the sky was a nice clear blue, the wise woman couldn't help but sense a strange ominous feeling.

Sighing, she went back inside the safety of her small hut and began to pray.

The wind felt nice against Kagome's skin as Inuyasha ran forward in lighting speed. So far, nothing interesting has happened on their travels. Even though it had only been about four hours, Kagome had that aching feeling in the back of her mind that something _should_ have happened already. It was probably the history book's warning that they would come across many battles that had Kagome so rattled.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome's stiff form in an intense stance. It was almost like she was going to draw out her bow at any minute. But there was nothing on the road, nor did he smell any demon near by. So why was she so nervous?

Once again, Inuyasha went back to thinking how he wished the old Kagome were with him right now. He wished that her relaxed form would hug his back, feeling safe.

Inuyasha looked to his right to check how Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were doing. Kirara was intent on the path in front of her, moving her legs against the air as she flew alongside Inuyasha. Shippou had already fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder, and it was only the afternoon. Sango seemed calm as she held firm onto Kirara's fur, but Miroku was acting different.

Miroku's eyes turned serious as he scanned the area. Currently they were running along a dirt path with open land. In the distance, they could see a forest they were soon going to head into. Further up ahead, they didn't see any castle.

"What's wrong Miroku?" Inuyasha called out.

Miroku's focus was still straight ahead and took a moment to organize his thoughts before responding. "I'm not sure, but I think they're might be a demon ahead."

This grabbed Kagome's attention.

She suddenly became nervous as she remembered what the book had warned. Suddenly she realized something important that she had overlooked before, and soon became calm with relief. _We can actually cheat death..._

"It's probably a small demon!" Kagome shouted over to Miroku. "I just realized…that the book said we would come across many battles, but…we'd make it in the end to see the castle. So, in a way, the book was telling us that we would survive! If these battles were at all seriously dangerous, the book would mention our deaths!"

Everyone eyes widened in surprise.

They were nearing the woods now.

"Do you suppose then, if the book ever did predict our deaths in a battle…do you think we can avoid it?" Sango asked, speculating the literally life changing prospects to the book.

Kagome actually smiled at this. "I'm not sure, but if the book gave enough detail on those battles, we could probably change our future!"

Miroku was excited, but was now thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Wouldn't changing the future throw off the whole flow of space and time? _Maybe it doesn't matter, after all, Kagome travels back in time._

Inuyasha smiled and was about to say how they could skip ahead to find out how their battle with Naraku would go then suddenly out of the corner of his eye, a sharp dagger was flying straight towards him and Kagome. With speeds of a hanyou, Inuyasha managed to dodge the weapon and jump on a nearby branch.

Kirara also stopped near Inuyasha above the ground as they all turned to face the demon.

It was a tree demon, but in a human form. Branches with leaves on it stuck out from the demon's ear, which was what gave away the fact that it was a tree demon.

Miroku tugged on the prayer beads that sealed his wind tunnel while Sango held firm onto her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back to stand on the branch, while she took out her bow and arrow to aim at the demon.

Inuyasha also took this time to draw out Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want demon?" Inuyasha yelled as the female demon playfully picked at the branches that stuck out of her ear. Her outfit was clearly those of a tree demons, her delicate parts were covered in leaves as if she just came out of the story of the Bible as Eve.

The demon laughed like an evil villain would in a movie as she introduced herself. "My name is Daiki, and I'm the demon that guards this forest."

"Won't you let us pass peacefully?" Miroku asked as he tried to be the diplomatic person. "We are not disturbing the forest, we are merely passing by."

"I'm sorry, but I made a deal with some humans to not let any travelers pass by unless they can defeat me. I guess they're trying to hide from _someone_."

Kagome made a face that clearly meant that something was suspicious. "Why would you make a deal with humans?"

The demon just smiled. "For a long time I was simply a demon tree like Yomeiju and yearned for a body to move around. Then out of nowhere, about twenty years ago, a samurai and a priestess promised me a real body if I would guard the forest and stop travelers from moving forward."

The word priestess didn't go past Inuyasha's keen ears as he began to become more suspicious. "Who was this priestess?"

Suddenly, Daiki broke off a piece of the branch that stuck out of her ear. In her hand the broken twig transformed into a wooden dagger. She started to lunge forward at the hanyou as she screamed, "As if I would tell you that!"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside as he managed to block the daggers with the Tetsusaiga. Although he forgot one small detail: that Kagome and him were standing on a branch high above the ground.

"Shit, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he continued to block more of Daiki's attacks.

Sango, being the quick thinker she was, brought Kirara down to grab Kagome before she fell to her death.

"Thanks Sango! Put me down on the ground. I can shoot from below," Kagome said as she heaved a sigh of relief from her savior.

Inuyasha sighed in relief at Kagome's safety. He internally slapped himself in the head for being so stupid and careless for letting Kagome fall.

The small exchange didn't go unnoticed by Daiki as she realized how important the girl was to the hanyou. She threw a couple of more daggers at the boy, and then changed course to dive towards Kagome.

Inuyasha, who was blocking himself from Daiki's weapons, was distracted before he realized whom Daiki charged towards. "Shit, Kagome watch out!"

Kagome, who was busy pulling herself up, didn't realize that Daiki already threw more of her wooden daggers towards her. Kagome couldn't ready her bow in time and was left to shield herself with her arms, but realized that she was protected when Sango jumped off Kirara to stand in front of her with Hiraikotsu.

Sango turned behind her. "Are you okay Kagome?"

Kagome was disappointed in herself for being so weak. "I'm fine."

Daiki's eyes sharpened at the girl with the large boomerang.

Sango was distracted with talking to Kagome that she didn't notice when a large branch grabbed a hold of her ankle. "Agghhh!" Sango screamed as the branches suddenly moved with life and trapped herself against another tree. She struggled to free herself from its grasp, but as she held Hiraikotsu, the branches were holding onto her tightly.

"Shit, she can control the forest trees!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped down to stand in front of Kagome.

"Sango! I'll help you!" Miroku shouted as he ran over to the tree and started to use his staff to break off the branches. He struck down as hard as he could to at least loosen its hold, but it was too strong. He couldn't use the wind tunnel or else Sango would get sucked into it as well.

As Miroku continued to try and help Sango escape, more vines wrapped around Miroku's ankles until he too fell trapped against a tree. "Shit!" he yelled. He tried to struggle free but only managed to pull out his hands. Maybe now he can try and pry off the branches.

Kirara along with Shippou came down and tried to help rip off the branches. Kirara's sharp fangs were no use against the large branches, and Shippou's foxfire was not strong enough to damage it without burning Miroku or Sango.

So much for a _small_ demon.

Feeling satisfied that at least half of the intruders were under control, Daiki turned her attention towards the boy with the sword and the girl with the arrows. She knew the boy was protective of the girl, and she thought of ways she could use this to her advantage.

She could see that the boy was ready with his sword, and didn't fail to notice the girl drawing an arrow with her bow, ready to fight.

Calling silently to the trees, Daiki felt the roots underground shift to sneak behind the girl to grab her ankles. Daiki's smile turned upward into a smirk as she eyed the roots behind the girl.

Inuyasha noticed the change in Daiki's facial expression and _felt_ something was moving behind him and Kagome. He turned around quickly in that moment to see a wall of roots lift itself free from the ground to charge at Kagome.

Inuyasha yelled at Kagome to duck as he jumped over her to cut the roots before they cascaded down on her.

Daiki smirked. She knew all along that the boy would pull a move like that. Her intention was not to grab the girl, but the boy instead. After all, he was the one waving that giant sword.

With Inuyasha's back turned to the enemy, Daiki wasted no time to send more vines and roots after Inuyasha to grab hold of his entire body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out realizing the danger.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he realized his mistake. He now hung a couple of feet in the air from the vines' hold on him.

"I'll deal with you first!" Daiki yelled as she forcefully slammed Inuyasha's entire body into the ground. She originally wanted to kill the hanyou first, but then an idea came into her mind. "How would you like to see your lover die right before your eyes?" She questioned with a coy smirk.

"Don't you dare lay a fucking hand on her you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to break free from his hold. But that initial slam into the ground was already starting to weaken him. The Tetsusaiga was pressed so hard against himself that he couldn't even swing it.

Ignoring the hanyou, Daiki swiftly turned to face Kagome, and broke off more of the branches attached to her ears, and began to throw multiple of her wooden daggers towards the stiff girl.

Inuyasha couldn't move to reach out to Kagome.

With his free hands, Miroku started to unravel the prayer beads from his wrist as he unleashed his wind tunnel, at least it can suck in the daggers away from Kagome.

But no wind came.

"What the…" Miroku said as he turned his hand to face himself…but. Where did the wind tunnel go?

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled when he noticed that for some reason Miroku's wind tunnel was not working.

But Kagome stayed still. She had to fight. No more running. Not when she still had to fight Kishami. If she couldn't fight off a demon like Daiki, then she didn't deserve to face the devil herself.

Kagome drew her arrow back even further. Her arrow would not be able to cut off the many daggers that were flying towards her, but the purification energy should be enough to absorb them.

She let her arrow go.

It managed to hit her target. Daiki didn't even get the chance to scream when the arrow pierced her right through the head. Her body dissipated into a million fragments as her life came to an end.

Kagome defeated her. She killed Daiki. Not Sango, Miroku, or even Inuyasha. For once in her life, without protection, Kagome killed a strong demon…all on her own.

So why on earth was Kagome bleeding?

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. With a final pull, Inuyasha was able to break free from the vines as they began to loosen its hold on him.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted to her friend.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Shippou was starting to cry.

_Why is everyone yelling at me?_ Kagome thought in confusion. Then without warning she felt pain rip throughout her entire body, and she clenched her eyes shut at the discomfort. Kagome noticed as she looked down at herself.

Three daggers managed to lodge itself into her left arm, lower abdomen and right thigh.

_Oh…_

Kagome started to fall forward from her pain and blood loss as darkness started to claim her. All she saw before she fell was Inuyasha running towards her.

_My purification powers…didn't work._

_

* * *

_Well I think that's a good place to end this chapter.

I'm not sure that Daiki sounds like a feminine name but it means tree in Japanese so I figured it would work.

**Please check out my profile and do the poll, I really want to know which story you would like to have updated the fastest. **


	10. Into the Castle

A/N – Sorry it took so long and sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones. But I had to end it where it is now only because the next chapter needs to be separate in order for it to flow well.

Thanks so much for the reviews! They're really encouraging and keep my writing going strong.

**Beta-reader: ****DarkSacredJewelXoX**

My beta is so awesome, she helps me learn how to write better =P

* * *

**The History Book**

**Chapter Ten – Into the Castle**

Last Time:

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. With a final pull, Inuyasha was able to break free from the vines as they began to loosen its hold on him.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted to her friend.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Shippou was starting to cry.

_Why is everyone yelling at me?_ Kagome thought in confusion. Then without warning she felt pain rip throughout her entire body, and she clenched her eyes shut at the discomfort. Kagome noticed as she looked down at herself.

Three daggers managed to lodge itself into her left arm, lower abdomen and right thigh.

_Oh…_

Kagome started to fall forward from her pain and blood loss as darkness started to claim her. All she saw before she fell was Inuyasha running towards her.

_My purification powers…didn't work._

_

* * *

_"_I don't understand…my Lord, why are you leaving us?"_

"_I have to leave this place. I need to be with my love."_

_The young servant looked at the retreating form of his master. His long years of servant hood did not mentally prepare him for the moment that his master would leave. _

"_But why can't she come live here in the castle? If you go, who will take over the property you've worked so hard to keep?"_

_The Lord turned around and gave a kind smile to his servant. It was a genuine smile that no one in the castle has ever seen cast upon his face. His brown orbs glowed in what could only be known as peace while his short black hard shined against the flame's light. He gently rested his hand on his servant's shoulder in reassurance._

"_Hideaki, I want you to take care of this place for me. You have always been my most trusted servant and loyal advisor. I believe you will take good care of the castle in replace of me."_

_Tears tempted to fall from the servant's eyes, but he held them back in the presence of his Lord. _

"_I still don't understand. Why do you wish to stay in that country?" _

_The Lord reached into his kimono and managed to pull out a shiny piece of paper. He took his servant's hands and placed it in his palms. The servant took a moment to analyze the strange piece of paper. It was something he had never seen before and his eyes widened in wonder. He wanted to ask his Lord how he had possessed such an exquisite treasure, but he knew it was from the other country. _

"_This is my girl. That country is safe, and I wish to bring up my child in a world free of war and famine."_

_Hideaki nodded in understanding. The reason for his Lord's change in demeanor, the reason why he stopped fighting in all those wars, was because of this one tiny baby. _

_With a quick bow and a quiet goodbye, the Lord left his servant to the castle._

_Leaving him the photograph of his daughter._

_

* * *

_Everything was dark and peaceful here. It felt like an eternal sleep. In this state of mind, she wished she could stay here forever. Free from the outside world, free from the evil likes of Kishami, but…what about Inuyasha?

She willed her body to move, but no matter how hard she tried, she was pinned to the darkness. After time and time again of trying to shift even a little, she grew tired and gave up. _"It's not so bad here,"_ she thought, _"at least there's no more pain."_

In that moment she felt a hot sensation rip across her body. Something cold and wet was placed on her forehead, and slowly, reality started to shift into view as Kagome started to regain consciousness. The pain came back too.

Her breath started to come out in rasps and she tried to control the heat that racked her body. Memories of what happened before she fell unconscious came back to her, and then she realized how bad her situation was. Her eyes tried to focus on whoever was trying to talk to her, but it was such a tiring task and she wanted to close them shut.

"Kagome, Kagome!" someone yelled. "Keep your eyes open. Don't you dare fall unconscious on me again!"

"Inuyasha, try to keep her conscious," Sango ordered. "The wounds in her arm and leg already stopped bleeding, but we need to close up her wound to her abdomen fast! She's already lost so much blood."

Inuyasha took out the water bottle from Kagome's backpack and started to splash some on her face. Her eyes started to roll back again, but he refused to let her fall into darkness and started to gently slap her face until her eyes refocused on him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke in between heavy breaths. Sweat started to pour from her head more fervently now.

Inuyasha took away the washcloth from her forehead and placed the back of his hand against it. His eyes widened when he realized how hot it was. "We need her body to cool down faster. She's starting to get a heavy fever."

Miroku stood up from his crouched position over the bleeding girl and stood to look around the forest. From where they encountered Daiki he could see a clearing up ahead. He squinted his eyes, and in the distance he saw the castle they were searching for.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called. "Kagome won't recover here. We need to take her to the castle. There should be some medical supplies in there."

Inuyasha stood to see what Miroku was talking about. In the distance he managed to see a castle on top of a cliff not too far away.

"We can't move her. Kagome will bleed out to death!" Shippou cried.

Inuyasha removed his haori and moved beside Kagome. Ever so gently, he shifted Kagome's body to wrap the cloth tightly around her abdomen. He winced when he heard Kagome moan in pain.

"Don't worry Shippou," Sango cooed. "The book never said anyone would. It said that we would reach the castle. I'm sure Inuyasha realized this, or else he wouldn't move her."

"We should get going," Inuyasha said as he started to carefully pick up Kagome. With the help of Sango, he managed to get Kagome on his back.

Making sure they took Kagome's backpack with the book inside, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou hopped onto Kirara's back.

Inuyasha started to run toward the forest clearing, being mindful of Kagome's injuries. His stomach churned when he felt warm thick liquid ooze down his arms. The smell of Kagome's blood thickened. Cursing at himself for being careless he started to run faster hoping that Kagome's body will hold up until then. _"I should have protected her. I'm such an idiot,"_ he internally yelled at himself.

The rushing wind felt nice against her hot skin. Kagome took in the cool air as it comforted her. Kagome's hold on Inuyasha's shoulder tightened when she felt another wave of pain from her stomach. She moaned out, "Inuyasha…"

While still running, Inuyasha turned back to face her. "Don't worry Kagome. Just bear with it a little longer, we're almost at the castle."

Kagome nodded and rested her head further into Inuyasha's back, her eyes fluttered to a close. _"I just want to sleep."_

"Damn it Kagome! Please stay awake!" Inuyasha yelled. When he didn't get a response from her, he cursed under his breath and started to run faster. If faster was even possible. He didn't want Kagome to endure any more pain, but he needed her to keep her eyes open and will her body to fight against the blood loss. If she closed her eyes to rest, he was afraid that she would never open them again.

The gang reached the end of the forest and a narrow path winded to the top of the cliff where the castle sat.

Miroku called out from his position on Kirara, "Inuyasha, we're almost there. How is Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head to check on her sleeping form. Although her eyes were closed, her face still cringed from the pain and sweat continued to pour.

"She's not looking good. She fell unconscious again," Inuyasha yelled back.

Sango's face filled with worry when she heard this and asked for Kirara to fly faster.

When they reached the bottom of the cliff, instead of running along the path. Inuyasha managed to jump to the top in two bounds. They were expecting a few people guarding the castle, however they were surprised when they saw a whole army of guards out front.

"What the…" Inuyasha started.

The many guards took out their spears and surrounded the strange travelers. Clearly, some of them were demons and they were immediately suspicious.

"Who are you lot?" One of the guards asked. "What is your business with this castle?"

Miroku jumped off Kirara. "Please, we are just travelers," Miroku spoke calmly and raising his hands in submission. "Our friend has been severely injured and we are in need of assistance. Please, we mean no harm."

The same guard yelled, "Why then are you with demons?!"

Inuyasha was getting impatient. Kagome was losing more blood every second they argued with the idiot man. He wasn't going to take this shit. "Bastard, just let us the fuck inside so we help her!"

The guard pointed his spear at the strange boy in red. "We can not let you pass. You demons have possessed these humans!"

Right then, Inuyasha wanted to punch the man for being so stupid, but he feared from moving Kagome too much unnecessarily. His arms were already coated in her blood. Why were these people so suspicious? They've never had this problem before.

Without warning, the guard ordered his comrade to take down the strangers. With a war cry the soldiers ran forward with their spears.

Inuyasha swore and jumped out of the way trying to protect the girl on his back.

Miroku and Sango took out their weapons to defend themselves making sure not to hurt the humans too much. Although the people at the castle were being total assholes, they were only human.

Miroku and Sango stood back to back in defense while Inuyasha stayed near Kirara, getting the demon cat to help him protect Kagome's back while he fought whoever was in front of him.

"What should we do?" Miroku asked.

Sango punched a man out of her way before responding. "I don't know Miroku. We need to get Kagome help."

"Didn't the book say that we would end up spending the night here?" Inuyasha asked as knocked a man aside pretty roughly.

"Yes," Sango replied, "but how long will it take before they let us through? We don't have the time."

Inuyasha was contemplating the situation. Right now he just wanted to rip the damn book to shreds. Even following every word it said they would be doing, it still wasn't helping their situation at the moment. Couldn't the damn thing have told them that Kagome was going to get injured before reaching the castle? He was about to yell to the others that they should leave, when a man shouted.

"Enough!"

All fighting stopped and everyone turned to the front entrance to see an elderly man with his hands folded into his haori sleeves.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked looking pointedly at the head guard.

"These travelers are asking for a pass into the castle claiming that they need medical assistance. But as you can see, there are demons among them," the guard replied as he pointed to the three demons.

The elderly figure turned to look at the strange group. It was then that he noticed the unconscious and strangely dressed girl on the demon's back. He also noted the amount of blood that dripped from her form and unto the demon's arms.

"Why are you humans with demons?" he questioned.

Miroku spoke up. "These demons do not harm humans. They are our friends. Please, we need your help. Our friend is seriously injured."

The man continued to contemplate what to do and took a closer look at the young girl, making sure that this was no trick. He looked at her pale face and noticed that her eyes were fluttering open from unconsciousness. He looked closer into the girl's face and noticed the excruciating pain emitting from her brown orbs. _"Those eyes,"_ he thought, _"I've seen those eyes before…"_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said when he noticed Kagome awakening.

"Kagome?" the old man said out loud to himself. He realized who this girl was and barked orders at the guards. "Stand down men. These people are not our enemies." He turned to look at his accompanied assistant. "Prepare a room and get a healer to help this young girl!" he commanded.

The young servant bowed in understanding and hastened when he realized how urgent his master sounded.

"Make way for them," he ordered the head guard when he didn't move.

The guard unwillingly bowed down and moved aside. Why did his master allow these demons into the castle?

"Quickly now, please come inside. We have great healers at this castle," the old man said as he pointed inside.

The group had no time to question the Lord's sudden change of heart and sheathed their weapons to run through the gate.

Kagome moaned in pain and Inuyasha turned to look at her as he ran towards one of the castle's rooms. "The pain will be over soon Kagome. We're here now, we're inside the castle."

* * *

A/N – I hope the little dialogue at the beginning of this chapter keeps you in suspense. Although, I think it was pretty obvious who the Lord was. I like to keep people guessing, but not too much in the dark so you don't strangle me haha.


	11. Authors note

**A/N - Okay...I lied. I'm sorry I won't be continuing writing on fanfiction. I've had a lot of thought about what to do with my stories, and I think I'll just leave it online. If you wish to continue from where I left off, just email of message me and I'll send you the plot outline. I'm so sorry once again for ditching.**

**I'll still be reading and editing on fanfic, but maybe not as frequent.**

**The reason I'm not writing on fanfiction anymore is because I'm heading towards writing professionally for publishing. Fanfiction will always be a place where it got me started and I really want to thank everyone who supported me.**

**Thanks again, and it's been a great journey.**


End file.
